The Making of the Alpha Pair
by Wolf Born Woman
Summary: Set after Edward's departure. After two months of Bella's spiraling depression, Charlie has decided that Bella is not safe to be left home alone while he is at work and she is on Christmas Break. What will Charlie do? Will Bella and Jacob find their way to each other and to their rightful place? AU [Jacob, Bella]
1. Prolog - CharliePOV

Set after Edward's departure. After two months of Bella's spiraling depression, Charlie has decided that Bella is not safe to be left home alone while he is at work and she is on Christmas Break. What will Charlie do? Will Bella and Jacob find their way to each other and to their rightful place?

A/N – This is my first fan fic so please be kind and bear with me. I do not have a Beta so all my errors are my own. If anyone would like to Bata for me, and help me wrangle my grammar, I would welcome any help. Lastly – I do not own Twilight and make no money from this.

Prolog

CPOV

"I just don't know what to do Billy. She goes to school and her homework is done but it's like she is just going through the motions. There is no spark, no life in her eyes." I sigh out of frustration looking for wisdom in my coffee cup as the diner noise buzzes in the background hardly noticed. My baby girl came home to me last year and now she is a no more than a husk of herself. I have failed once again as a father. I raise my eyes to meet my oldest friends' and I see my grief reflected back to me. "It has been **TWO MONTHS** since that son of a bitch left her out in the woods and she is worse now than she was and so are her nightmares. What I would give to run in to him in a dark alley with an untraceable gun."

Billy snorts at that with a shake of his head. "Now what would the taxpayers say if they heard you talking like that Chief?"

"If they have a daughter I'd expect they would offer up more ammo. I'm afraid to leave her home alone while I'm at work. She has almost 3 weeks of vacation coming up. Maybe I should send her to her mother. I've obviously done such a bang up job as her Dad."

He cut me off shaking his head and giving me his best _Wise Old Indian_ impression "No that would be a mistake Old Man. Renee loves Bella I'm sure; but she is to flighty for what she needs. Bring her to my house for vacation. She will get a change of scenery and away from all the daily reminders of… _him_. She can have the twin's room. It's just sitting there and you can use some good sleep too. You can come over for dinner and lunch each day if you want"

"I can't ask that of you and Jacob. She screams **_every night _**until I can wake her up from those damn nightmares. And then she won't even talk about them."I shake my head in refusal.

"I will take care of her Charlie. She is a daughter to me." The silverware rattles on the table when Billy smacked his hand down. "Damn it I'm her Godfather! If getting away from constant reminders will help her let me do it!"

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out "Alright we'll try it. If it gets to be to be to much promise me you will let me know."

"Yea yea I promise." He smiles like I have just given the greatest gift. I hope he still feels the same when this is all said and done.


	2. Chapter 1 - BellaPOV

Chapter 1

BPOV

I sit staring out my window once again. It's one of Forks' rare clear sunny days. The sun glistens off the undisturbed snow that makes me think of his beautiful skin. Those are the woods he took me to let me know exactly how worthless I truly am. God! How I begged him for a chance to be better. He would hear none of it; he had had enough of me and my faults. I was left lost and crumbled on the forest floor after I tried to chase after him. I wish I would have died there. I wish Sam would have left me alone when he found me. But no, he brought me back and so now I go to school each day, do my homework, and choke down a few bites of dinner to appease Charlie. Not that it matters, nothing does anymore. I wonder, if I went out there and laid in the sparkling mass would it feel like being wrapped in his arms again? When Charlie leaves for work that's what I'll do. I will curl up on the snow bank and try to imagine it is his cool embrace.

Charlie taps on my door as he opens it. I don't move my gaze from the woods.

"Hay kiddo, we need to talk."

I wrap my arms tighter around myself. "I don't whana talk about it Charlie"

"Pack a bag. I am taking you to stay with Billy while you are on vacation."

"NO Dad! I don't want to leave here. I…I want to stay with you…here."

Shaking his head, he says in his cop voice "No Bella. You are going to Billy's or you are going to your Mom's. I can't have you here by yourself while I'm at work. I love you Bella, I couldn't handle it if I lost you. I will be there every day and you'll have your own room."

I can't go to Florida and stay with Mom. There'd be no chance of ever seeing any of the Cullens again if I go there. Mom wouldn't let me come back and would never leave me alone while I was there. She would be all bouncy and bubbly and lovey dovey with Phil. I don't think I could handle that. That only leaves me one option. After what had to have been a long silent pause, I got up and gave him a hug. "OK Dad. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're packed. We'll pick up dinner on our way." I start grabbing clothes and tossing them in my suitcase. Charlie heads downstairs while I get ready to go. I head down the stairs and trip down the last two stairs twisting my ankle. Charlie catches me before I can face plant. He chuckles as he takes the bigger of my two bags. "At least Billy's is all one floor."

The drive to La Push was long and almost silent other than the loud engine in my beloved truck. Charlie tried to talk up my staying with Billy as he drove my truck. It really didn't matter other than who's sleep would be disturbed by the nightmares. I hope he warned Billy what he signed up for. Sue Clearwater offered to give Charlie a ride home on her way into the hospital for her shift tonight. As we pulled up to the little red house I saw Jacob coming jogging out his garage grinning ear to ear.

"Bella! I'm glad you're here." He wraps me in one of his bear hugs and spins me around.

"Hi Jacob" I say softly. I can't help the small smile that creeps to my lips, it feels foreign there. "Can't breathe, down please" the familiar line slips from my lips without a thought.

"Sure sure Bells." Jacob sets me back on my feet grinning and runs his hand down the bonnet of my old truck almost lovingly. "What have you done to her? She sounds horrible!"

I shrug my shoulders "She a bit louder than normal that's all"

"A bit louder?! I'll be surprised if you don't have a blown ring." Patting the hood he mock whispers to the truck "It's ok. I'll get you all fixed up while you're here. I won't let that silly girl run you into the ground."

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I'll just leave the two of you alone." As I head inside I notice Charlie and Billy smiling and talking quietly.

"Welcome Bella. Let's get you inside and settled in." Billy looks over to Jacob and yells out with a smile "Make yourself useful you lazy bag of bones and take Bella's things into your sisters' room. After dinner you can check out her truck and see what it needs."

"Sure sure Old Man. Just roll yourself out of my way so I can fulfill my duties as a beast of burden." Jacob gives Billy the most hilarious look of being put out I have seen as he groans and stumbles like my bags weigh a ton.

Charlie took the food to the kitchen table and laid out what looked like it was enough food to feed eight people not just the four of us. There were 2 full fried chickens, mashed potatoes, mac & cheese, green beans, and a dozen biscuits. "A bit of overkill on the food isn't it Ch – Dad?"

"Billy put the order in. We just picked it up,"

Jacob came bursting into the kitchen inhaling deeply. "Oh chicken! I'm starved!"

Billy spun around so fast in his chair and wacked Jacob's hand away from the food with one of the serving spoons he had just taken out of the drawer. "You were not raised in a barn with the animals. Go wash up and come have a seat." Jacob flashes me a smile a runs off to the bathroom. As I sat down Billy gave me the same smile that I have always thought of as Jacob's smile. "Tell me Bella is there anything specific you want to do here on the Rez while you're here?"

I won't be doing anything as long as Jacob has his hands in my truck. I have a feeling I'll be lucky to get it back."

"Hay! Someone has to make sure she stays running" Jacob pouts like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Billy makes up everyone's plate and passes them out. I breathe a sigh of relief to see my plate of a leg and a small portion of each mac & cheese, potatoes, green beans, and a biscuit after seeing Jacob's plate that had two breast, a mound of potatoes, mac & cheese, and green beans, and two biscuits. Jacob mumbles out "fanks dad" around the biscuit he jammed in his mouth. Billy and Charlie start planning a fishing trip during Christmas break and Jacob is eyes riveted to his plate. I was picking at my food and couldn't get over the intensity of Jacob's focus on his. I couldn't' help but notice how much he had grown and the way he's filled out. All of a sudden my hand darts out with my fork to steal a bit of mac & cheese off his plate. He grabs hold of my wrist so fast I didn't see him move before I was caught. He growls "Get off" around the mouth full of food.

"Are you going to starve without that little bite of mac & cheese?" I growl back at him. I swear I saw Billy tense up like he was going to yank me away from Jacob.

Releasing my wrist he rubbed where he had grabbed "No, sorry Bells." He looks at me with his hurt puppy dog eyes and I feel my heart melt a little.

I smile at him and say "It's ok Jake." Then I stab a bigger bite and pop it in my mouth and grin at him.

He burst out laughing giving me his full sunny smile. "You can have all my mac & cheese if you want honey"

"I'm good, I have my own." I laugh.

"Oh no I insist" he barks back as he tries to shove a huge fork full in my mouth.

I try to shove his hand away but only succeed in wearing half of it and getting the other half shoved in my mouth when I screeched.

I notice both of our dads are laughing like hyenas at us. I look at Billy with a gleam in my eye. "Don't even think about it missy. You two finish up and clean up your mess. We're done with our dinner." He chokes out threw his laughter. "Come on Charlie. Let's leave the clean up to the delinquents here.

Jacob makes quick work of the rest of his plate. I start filling the sink with soapy water and bringing over the dirty plates to wash.

'You wash and I'll dry" Jacob says from right behind me. Man the kitchen is getting warm. I just hand him a clean plate.

Once the kitchen was clean again Jacob smiled at me and said "Let's go take a look at your truck. That way we can go get whatever we need for parts in the morning."

"Alright" I grab my coat and keys and head out the door with Jacob right behind me.


	3. Chapter 2 – BillyPOV

Disclaimer – As much as I would like to call Jacob my own, I do not own Twilight and make no money from this.

Chapter 2 - BPOV

After Bella and Jacob head out the door Charlie slaps me on the shoulder and lets out a whoop with the biggest smile on his face. "Well damn Old Man. If I would have known that all it would have taken was coming here for dinner I would have drug her here kicking and screaming a month ago! I haven't seen her this happy since before that boy got his clutches into her." Charlie popped a beer and sat back on the couch.

I smile back at him. "I wish it was that easy. This is just the beginning I'm afraid Charlie."

"What do you mean? She was smiling and laughing threw dinner and she ate more tonight than she has at any meal since she came out of the woods."

When I lost Sarah, was everything suddenly back to normal? Or when Renee left you, did you wake up one day and was the hurt gone?"

"Of course not Billy. You lost your wife and my wife left me and took my baby girl with her. It got easier to deal with over time. But this is not the same."

"Your right. We were both adults with other responsibilities. Bella is a teenage girl and I am sure in her mind she was going to spend the rest of her life with him."

Yeah but it should not take this long for her to get over her first boyfriend. Unless… Oh God you don't think that they did anything and he ran off form her afterwards do you?! You don't' think she could be pregnant!" Charlie jumped up and was pacing the living room now. "I'll hunt down that Son of a bitch and kill him!"

"Settle down Chief. I don't think she has gotten herself in trouble like that. I will admit that Cullen's hold on her appears different than a normal broken heart. But she has taken the next steps in healing."

Charlie flopped down on the couch next to where I was sitting and I give his arm a reassuring squeeze. "What the hell do we do now then?"

"We sit back and wait for the fallout."

"I can't just watch her fall back apart!" Panic was rolling off my friend.

I smile sadly at him. "That's where I come in. I don't want Bella lost or running away like Rachel and Rebeca. Please learn from my mistakes"

He looks into my eyes "You did everything you could to make their lives as normal as possible."

"Yes, I did. I practically demanded they behave _normally_. The first chance they got, one got married to a surfer and the other went away for collage and hasn't even been back home for vacation. They ran as far away as they could without looking back." I could feel the tears threatening to run down my face. "I can't stand to loose another daughter."

My old friend sits back with a sigh. "We'll get her back, right Old Man?"

"We'll get her back Charlie. We'll get her back"


	4. Chapter 3 - JacobPOV

**A/N – First off I want to say thank you for all of the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews! It makes me so happy to hear the little ding when they come in. I am already learning a lot from this process and hope you all enjoy the story. I have made some changes to how I label the POVs to avoid confusion between Bella and Billy. Thank you butterflybitch for the suggestion. Now on with the story. :)**

Chapter 3 – JacobPOV

JPOV

I follow Bella out the door without grabbing my jacket. "Go ahead and pull it around to the garage. I need to move some tools out of the way so you can pull in" I jog around back to garage and push the rolling tool box back so Bella can pull all the way in. By the time I get the box moved back I hear the rumble of the old girl's engine. She defiantly sounds off. Bella pulls her in and I motion for her to stop and pop the hood. "Give it some gas." I listen carefully as I lean further into the engine compartment. I tuck my hair into the back of my shirt. I step back out and motion to cut the engine. I reach over and grab a shop rag off the bench. "When was the last time you had the oil changed?" I ask as I pull the dipstick.

Bella slides out of the truck and comes to look under the hood with me. "Ummm, I guess that was the last time you did it."

"What?! You're kidding me right? That was before school started." I shake my head trying to keep my smile at bay. "That does it; I am putting you on my personal schedule for maintenance. It sounds like the oil pump is going out."

"Oh, is that expensive to fix?" She is wrapping her arms around herself again.

I wipe my hands off and smile at her. "Not to bad. I should be able to get what we need for forty to fifty bucks. Labor is where it gets you." Her head shot up and looked at me like she was afraid of how much I was going to charge her. "It's going to cost you being my shop hand while I'm working on it." I can't keep my grin off my face.

"OK but you may regret that and charge me even more. I'm useless." She wraps her arms tighter around herself and looks down at her feet. She looks like she is folding in on herself. God I hate what that son of a bitch has done to her! I want to beat his face in. I would love to rip him apart. I am so angry I feel like I am going to vibrate out of my skin.

"Jake you're shaking! Are you alright?" Bella's touch brings my attention back to here. "You feel hot. Are you sick? You don't even have a coat on. Let's go inside."

"I'm fine" I growl. She reaches up and feels my head and neck with a look of worry on her face.

I hear a noise outside of the garage I spin around pushing Bella behind me as a growl rolls up from my chest. Freekin' Sam Uley is standing in the door of my garage.

"Step away from him Bella. Go up to the house" Sam barked out like he expected Bella to jump and do his bidding.

How dare he order anyone around especially _MY _Bella "What do you want Sam?" I grind out threw my teeth.

"Bella, come here." He was sounding urgent.

I square my shoulders off to him and step toward this intruder this interloper. This is MY home! My Bella! He has no business here. It's taking everything I have to not go beat his face in. I clench and unclench my hands and I can feel myself vibrating with barely restrained fury. "What the fucks your problem Sam? Why are you here?"

"Shhhhh - You're shaking again Jacob" I feel Bella's hand on my back like a cool soothing balm to my nerves as she steps up behind me. Sam flinches like he's going to tackle me. A growl rumbles in my chest daring him to make a move towards us."Shhhhhh" I hear murmured behind me. The shaking stops but my eyes are still locked on Sam.

Sam stands there like he is studding us. When he finally speaks he says dismissively "I came to see Billy" as he turns and walks to the house.

I feel Bella's absently rubbing up and down my back. I shift my weight back into Bella's touch. "Jacob, what's going on between you and Sam?" I hear whispered softly behind me.

I look back at Bella. "That guy creeps me out and pisses me off! He comes waltzing in here like he owns the place and starts telling YOU what to do. I don't think so." I start pacing from Bella to the garage door and back. "He and his little gang are the Rez's golden boys. They have the council's ear and can do no wrong. Not to mention whenever he is around I feel like he trying to look through me. It's like he is looking into my soul expecting to see something different there - something that's not me that's not me. He thinks he is superior for some reason. It's like I'm lacking something when he is around and I'm sick of it. I just want to knock him down a notch or twenty. Wipe that smug look right off his face." I feel the rumble in my chest as I get angrier as I talk.

"Hay" Bella grabs my hand as I walk by her stopping my pacing and looks up at me. "Do we have time to go get the parts tonight or is it to late?"

"If we leave soon we can get what we need before they close"

"Great! Hop in and we'll go" She smiled at me but it didn't quite touch her eyes.

"Oh no Honey. Your truck is grounded until the pump is fixed and the oil is changed. I don't want to have it go out and have to incur Charlie's wrath. He's got a gun and knows how to use it." I flash her a smile and head to the house. "I'll get Billy's keys and we can take his truck."

I hop up on the porch and head in the door. "Hay Dad. Can I get your keys? Bells and I are going to run and get the parts for her truck."

My Dad looks tense. "Why do you need my truck?"

I don't want to risk taking her truck and having it die while we are out. I wouldn't want Bella to have to walk back. With the snow and her _natural grace_ we would be making a trip to the clinic if not the hospital." I chuckle to myself.

Billy snorts and tosses me his keys. "Take care of her."

"Sure sure, thanks Dad. Always will." I'm half out the door again when I can't resist "I'll take care of your truck too." I run out to Billy's truck and hop in the driver side. I know Billy would think I was just joking but there is nothing I wouldn't do to make her happy once again.

"Ready to go honey?" I ask the angel beside me.

She gives me a sad smile. "Yeah let's go."


	5. Chapter 4 - BillyPOV

Billy POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

Charlie turns back to the game while I grab us a couple more beers. We settle in to watch the game but I cannot keep my mind from wondering. We will help Bella heal. We have to. I have known since they were playing in the dirt making mud pies that they are bound in a way we can't understand. When that flighty bitch took off and took Bella with her it destroyed Charlie but it also devastated my boy. It took Sarah and me days to get him to eat more than a bite or two. It was the promise of having Bella over as soon as she came back to see her dad if he ate like he needed to that got him to eat. I feel a smile creep on my face as I remember the joy he vibrated with when Charlie came rolling up in his cruiser. I had to keep a firm hold on his shoulder as we stood on the porch so he wouldn't bolt out to them before the car was stopped. As it was; Bella flung the door open, jumped out and promptly landed face first in the gravel. Jacob was at her side in an instant. Her split lip was jutted out quivering as she tried not to cry. He wrapped her up in a bear hug and whispered something to her. I could see her relax as she sighed "My Jacob, I'm home." You would have thought they were attached at the hip with the way they acted. Sarah would either pick up Bella and bring her to our house or take Jacob with her to Charlie's while he was at work. It was heartbreaking all over again when she had to return to the harpy. The first summer she missed with Charlie Renee had sent him a letter telling him that Bella would not be coming because they were moving and she would call him when she had a phone again. Then she called from her boyfriend's house one night. She told Charlie that Bella didn't want to come back to Forks. She wanted to stay with her mom "where there was sunshine not dreary rain. After all a young girl needs to be with her mother not a cop who works all the time so he ships her off to the reservation." Charlie started going to see Bella but he could only go a week at a time once or twice a year. He would come back upset that she was pulling away from him and seemed like it was awkward to be around him. Then my world heaved upside down. My sweet Sarah and I were in the car wreck that took her from me and left me in this chair. Sue and Harry took the kids in while I was in the hospital. Renee was moving again so Charlie couldn't even contact Bella to bring her home for the funeral. The twins were inconsolable. All they did for the weeks I was physically healing was hold onto each other and cry. Jacob had to grow up so fast at that point. My nine year old boy had to help me do day to day things instead of me helping him. I was determined to be strong and normal again. I'm the Chief and an elder of the tribe. My family had to be strong and carry on. Once I was able to get around the house somewhat on my own I told the girls that they would have to help out with the house and divided the chores and that they were going back to school. They fought me every step of the way. They came home from school crying every day and were being mean to Jacob every chance they got. I grounded them and I yelled at them. They screamed and cried at me. I even had Sue talk to them and she was met with the same results. I finally told them if didn't straighten up I would send them to the hospital to be evaluated separately. That got them to stop lashing out but then they would only talk to each other unless directly spoken to. This is the way it was until the day they left the house. Jacob was my right hand and legs whenever I needed him. His natural happiness gave me the strength to continue day to day.

I can't help but think of what the spirits have in store for my son. I noticed that he is feeling warmer than normal when he helped me in the house, he has been bulking up, eating me out of house and home, and when he lifted me he asked if I had been losing weight. I see all the signs. By God I wish he could be spared having what should be the rest of his childhood ripped from him. He is only 16 and is soon going to have to take on the responsibilities of one of the Protectors. I know Bella will be important to him. She'll be important to the pack and the tribe as a whole. The spirit walks that Old Quill and I went on years ago cemented it in my mind. When she returned to Forks my heart soared. Jacob was so happy when Charlie asked about fixing up my old truck for her he only left the garage to eat and sleep. He even got Embry and Quil to help him. He promised Charlie that he would have the truck running perfectly by the time she got here and he was determined to have it done.

A soft knock on the door as it opens pulls me from my musings. I look up to see Sam walking in the front door. "Billy we need to talk about…" Sam stops mid step when he sees Charlie. "Chief Swan" nodding his head to Charlie as he comes the rest of the way in. "I didn't realize you had company Billy. I don't mean to interrupt but there is a _tribal_ issue I need to discuss with you.

"I can head out Billy" Charlie offers.

I shake my head "No you just watch the game. Sam and I will just step outside. I'm sure it won't take to long." I start wheeling my way out the door.

As soon as we were out in the yard Sam says "They have to go."

"My best friend and his daughter are welcome here any time Sam. Bella will need to be around once Jacob changes. You know this."

"Once he is stable, once he is safe yes but not until. He is close Billy she is in danger being around him."

"Bella will be spending her vacation here with us."

"NO!" Sam interrupts me.

"She won't be leaving before the new year."

"You don't understand Billy. She STOPPED him. I was sure he was going to phase when I told her to get away from him and to go to the house. The girl went right up to him and touched him. He calmed under her touch."

"Charlie is ready to send her back to live with her mother. If that happens she will be lost to us forever. She needs Jacob and he needs her. The true Alpha will need his mate by his side not across the country or dead." My voice takes on the same tone I use when dealing with the counsel when they are not listening to reason.

A growl rolls through Sam's body as his posture stiffens and he clenches his hands. "Do you want her to end up like my Emily? Or maybe worse? Do you really think that Jacob could live with himself afterwards? God knows that I have barely been able to!"

"I have more faith in my boy than that. Bella will be staying and Charlie will be here as often as he can when he is off duty. You will have to do what is necessary as the time comes."

"I hope you're right Billy. It won't be you that has to live with the consequences if you are wrong!" Sam turns and jogs off into the woods.

I roll myself back into the house as I lift a prayer to the Great Spirit that I am right.


	6. Chapter 5 - BellaPOV

The Making of the Alpha Pair

Chapter 5 – Bella POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie****ending.**

As we drive out to the scrapyard by the end of the Rez. I keep looking at the smiling boy next to me. I touch his arm. He is still not wearing a coat and feels hot to me. "Are you sure you feel ok Jake?"

"I'm fine Honey." Flashing me the smile that I swear turns night into day.

"You feel hot like you have a fever. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm sure. I feel fine" he assures me.

We pull up and get out of the truck. An older native man comes out "Jacob! Are you looking for something for the Rabbit?" The man stops when he sees me and smiles "This isn't a very good place for a date Jacob."

Turning red under his russet skin Jacob stammers "It's not like that Michael. We're here to get an oil pump for the Chevy."

"I thought you got rid of that old thing"

"It's Bella's truck now." His eyes drop to the ground "I just need to make sure that she's taken care of."

"I think I've got one lying around here somewhere that will work for you." Michael's eyes dance like he knows something as he looks between us. "Come on inside and let me see what I can dig it up."

I walk with Jacob as Michael leads us into the building he just came out of. I feel out-of-place here. Everything is so mechanical; bits and pieces, oil and grime. I wouldn't know how to put two of these things together. If they even go together. But Jacob seemed right at home here.

Michael and Jacob head down different isles of shelves. The shelves are packed with metal and wire of various shapes and sizes. "Bella here is my new assistant Michael" Jacob moves with a grace and ease of movement seldom seen in a guy his size. His eyes take in everything on the shelves as we are walking by.

"Your assistant? Really Jacob, Miss Bella is obviously not the assistant type."

How dare he talk about me like that! I am perfectly capable of helping Jacob with what he needs! My eyes flair and I pull myself up taller.

Jacob chuckles saying "My Bells can do anything Michael. Never underestimate her."

"I have no doubt she can but she strikes me as management material, not grunt labor. I am sure she can keep you busy and doing what you need to with no problem." Michael's smile rivals Jacobs for how big it is.

I can't stop the laugh that bubbles out. "I like that idea Jacob."

He spins around and grabs me by my waist and I squeal. The next thing I know I'm sitting on top of a stack of tires. "Oh no you don't! We had an agreement Honey and you are sticking to it."

"Get me down Jacob Black!" I demand with my arms crossed but I can't stop from laughing.

He shakes his head. "Nope" popping the P. "You" wiggling his fingers on my sides "are my assistant on this project and are going to help me. You will even get dirrrrty by the end."

I jump and squeal when he tickles me but he holds me securely on the tires. "OK! OK! I give! I am your assistant!"

"Good" he chimes back. He eases me down between him and the tires with his eyes locked on mine. My hands are gripping his forearms to steady myself. I feel his muscles moving beneath my fingers. Oh God it's getting hot in here. My breath feels like it is coming hotter and heavier with each breath.

Neither one of us notice that Michael is watching us holding a part in his hand. "Hay look what I found!" Michael calls out excitedly waving the part in his hand. We jump apart. I go right back into the tires causing them to tumble down. Jacob spins me behind him shielding me with his body.

"Are you alright Bells?! Are you hurt?!" His arms are wrapped around me as his hands glide down my sides looking for damage.

"I'm fine Jake" hugging him to me as my heart races. "I told you I'm useless." Hot tears run down my cheeks. "I'm sorry! So sorry!"

Michael runs up to us. "Are you OK?"

Jacob growls at him. "We're fine." Pulling me back to his chest, he buries his face into the top of my head.

"OK then. I've got the pump here for you. Do you need oil and filter too?"

Taking a deep breath and loosening his arms slightly "Yeah man we do. I'll get these tires restacked"

Michael shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I was planning on moving them in the morning anyway. Just head on over to the register and I get you cashed out and on your way."

I pay for the parts and we head out to Billy's truck. I sit with my head against the window on the drive back to the little red house. "I'm sorry. I am so clumsy. Such an embarrassment to be around." I didn't even notice the tears running down my face again. Who would have thought I had any tears left by this point. "I'll pay you for the work on the truck and stay out of your way. I'll stay in bedroom so I won't be in the way."

Jake stopped the truck on the side of the road and slid over to me. "None of that! It was an accident. It happens." He lifts my chin so I have to look at him.

"I'm not worth it Jacob. Just leave me be. I'm weak. I'm clumsy. I'm plane. I'm not good enough."

Jacob growls and kicks the door of the truck open! "Fucking Cullen! Fucking Cullen did this to you!" Jacob jumps out of the cab. Pacing and yelling to the sky with his hands buried in his hair at the side of his head shaking like mad. "I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO YOU. I HATE HIM FOR BREAKING YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All of a sudden Embry comes running out of the woods "Jacob! Come on with me man. Let's go for a run"

"What's your problem Embry? You disappear and now you show up out of no ware like we've been hanging out every day. FUCK YOU EM!"

I jump out of the truck and go to my friend. "Jacob… Jacob …. JACOB!"

He stops his pacing and looks at me

It's ok Jake. It's ok" I move towards him with my hands raised.

"BELLA STAY BACK!" Embry tries to charge around Jacob at me but Jake tackles him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

I scream at him and grab his arm before he can hit Embry again. "JACOB NO! LOOK AT ME!" Tears are still running down my face.

His head snaps to mine. His arms are around me in an instant carrying me around the truck away from Embry. "Bells ... My Bells." My hands are running in his hair like I did when we one of us were upset when we were little. He peppers my face with little kisses as he says "You are the most beautiful, sweet, carrying, wonderful person there is. You are my air … My Bells." His shaking stopped some time during all this.

"Oh Jake" I sob "I'm so broken. You deserve someone whole, not me."

"You make me whole Bells. I can make you whole too if you let me."

"I'm a lost cause Jake."

He shakes his head. "No we are good together. We can do anything"

"We can try Jacob but I don't think it will work. If you are willing to handle my broken shards than who am I to tell you no."

He kisses me, needle pressing me against the truck. I match his fever and when his tong traces my lips asking for entry I open for him. Our tongs greet each other tentatively yet hungrily. When we break apart panting, I am light-headed from the need for oxygen.

Jake jerks his head up with a growl. I don't know when Sam Uley showed up but I know that at least Embry was witness to our first kiss/make out session. I am so embarrassed my face is burning bright red as I bury it into Jacobs's chest.

"Isn't Billy is waiting on you both at home Jacob?"

"What business is it of yours?"

"I don't think Chief Swan would like his daughter standing on the side of the road in the middle of the night do you?"

Jake starts to say something but I interrupt him running my finger down his cheek as I place little kisses on his jaw. "Jacob - take me home."

He sighs "anything you want Bells". He puts me in the passenger side and goes around to get in the driver's side.

Embry says "I'll see you soon Jake".

"Yeah – that's likely Embry" Jacob replies with a snort. He closes the door and we drive off.

I slide over so I can lean against Jake and I look in the mirror. Embry and Sam are talking then jog off into the woods together. I wonder what they are doing out there.

When we get back to the house we head right out to the garage. Jake wants to get the old part off and the oil drained tonight at least. He slides under my truck on a skate board. He slides another one over to me patting it. "Come on Assistant. Get under here and earn your keep" he jokes. I carefully lay on the rolling board and slide under my truck for the first time. By the time Charlie and Billy came out to the garage my face, hands and arms are filthy from the learning process and a few stolen kisses under my truck.

Both of the Dads start laughing and the mess I am. "I am heading home to get some sleep Kiddo."

"OK Dad. Will you be here for lunch tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I should be here for dinner though. What are you fixing?"

"I'll see what strikes me. Maybe meatloaf."

Jacob moans "that sounds great!"

"I'm looking forward to it Bella. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Night Dad. I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow Old Man. You two clean up and head inside. It's getting late and cold out."

"Alright Dad we'll be in in a minuet."

Billy heads inside grinning like he knows what we've been doing under the truck.


	7. Chapter 6 - Sam POV

The Making of the Alpha Pair - Chapter 6 – Sam POV

Sam POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie****ending.**

**A/N – This will be a short chapter.****Sam just needs his two cents.****J**

I left Billy's and I am so worked up I need a good long run. I phase in and Embry is finishing up running patrol with Jarred. I let them see what happened in the garage.

Jarred loses a mental whistle. "That girl is brave or stupid."

"Both" I reply. "We need to stay with them. Embry stay on their tail. Don't leave them for a minute. I'm telling you he is going to blow any time and it isn't going to be pretty."

"You got it Sam"

I can feel the change of direction as Embry heads my way. Jacob and Bella come out of the garage. She gets in Billy's truck while Jacob goes inside. He goes back out just a moment later. "Shit! Their leaving!"

"I'll be there in less than two minutes."

"I'll follow them till you get here"

Once Embry gets to me I take off for a run. I stay close by just in case but I need to wrench my legs and burn off some of this stress. My thoughts keep circling. "The girl is a danger magnet. First she gets involved with those leaches." I audibility growl and hear Embry's mental one. "She pals around with them like they are normal people. Runs off with them to Phoenix where she ends up in the hospital. And now instead of running away from someone who is freaking out because he about to phase she goes directly to him. Ahhhh – she makes my head hurt."

"Billy is sure she is Jakes imprint" Embry chimes in. "With what she knows about the leaches I bet she will be ok with the whole Wolf thing. By the way, they are at the scrap yard."

I give a mental nod and the trees blur past me. I set out on another pass and give the wolf his head. My feet launch me faster and I catalog the scents. There is a mouse family just over there. A heard of deer are just ahead. He decides to give chase. I am pulled back to myself by Embry's alarm. "What's going on?"

"Jake is going to wolf out! He pulled off and now he is pacing and yelling by the truck!" Embry shows me where they are at and I bolt as fast as I can.

"Embry – get her away from him!" He phases out and I can only hope he keeps her safe till I can get there. I run as hard as I can but it seems to take forever to make ground.

When I show up Embry is standing on the driver's side of the truck while Jacob has the girl pressed against the truck making out! They break apart with both of their breathing ragged. His head jumps up and he glares at me with a growl when he catches my scent. She buries her face into his chest when she realizes they have an audience. I can see her burring face from here. I need to get her to relative safety of Billy's so I ask "Isn't Billy is waiting on you both at home Jacob?"

"What business is it of yours?" he growls back at me. God I can smell the anger rolling off of him.

"I don't think Chief Swan would like his daughter standing on the side of the road in the middle of the night do you?"

He opens his mouth to come back at me when that little slip of a girl does it again. She strokes his cheek and kisses his jaw. She can't know that she talking directly to his wolf with her submissive and placating gestures. Then she commands him to take her home. There is no way that his wolf could refuse that plea from his mate and he doesn't. Jacob sighs and says "anything you want Bells". He lifts her into the passenger side and gets in the driver's side.

Embry says "I'll see you soon Jake" with a sad smile.

Unbelieving, Jacob snorts "Yeah – that's likely Embry" as he closes the door and drives away from his friend.

"What happened?"

Embry shakes his head "I'll show you"

We jog off into the woods so we can phase and follow them. I am dumbstruck when I see what went on. The boy was blurring when she grabbed him and stopped him from attacking Embry. "This is a problem. I don't think he is going to phase with her around. I have never seen anyone stop when they were that far gone."

"What can we do?"

"We are going to have to force it. And we are going to have to keep her away when we do. I'll call Billy after Chief Swan leaves."


	8. Chapter 7 - Jacob POV

Chapter 7 – Jacob POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie****ending.**

**A/N – Sorry for the delay.****I spent the weekend camping without a computer then had to play catch up with everything that should have gotten done over the weekend.****The italic section between the asterisks is journal entries. I hope you enjoy.**

Bella is so dirty from her work on the truck. She is adorable with the smudge of grease running from her nose to her forehead. Once inside she heads to the shower. I stop in the entrance to the hall and lean against the doorway. "What are you thinking about Son?" Dad asks from his chair in front of the TV.

"Nothing Dad" I reply without turning my head. I can hear the water turn on. I swear that I can smell her all the way out here. Strawberries and vanilla waft of me on the bathroom steam. I close my eyes and think of kissing My Bells under her truck. I never enjoyed being crammed up under a vehicle like I did tonight.

I'm startled when my Dad says "Get back here Romeo. You are not going to bother that girl in my house."

What's weird is that I'm standing outside the bathroom door. I don't remember coming over here. The smell permeating the hall way is a siren's song calling me to her.

"Jacob!"

I jump at my Dad calling me from right beside me. "Yeah Dad?"

"I need past and you need to move away from that door."

I don't want to step away. What I want is to walk in there and wrap her in my arms and to make sure she is clean... I feel a sharp pain in my ankle. My head snaps back to my Dad and I can't help the heat flooding my face. I move down to Dad's room. "Do you need a hand with anything?"

"You can get some things out of my closet for me." The old man says with a smirk on his face that I am use to seeing in the mirror. I know that he has something on his mind and I'm most likely not going to like it. "Get the two wooden boxes that are on the side shelf and put them on my bed. Then get me your Mother's jewelry box."

I freeze mid-step and clutch the old carved box closer to me. I force myself to continue to move and to sit the first box down. I retrieve the second box placing it beside the first. I tentatively get Mom's jewelry box. My fingers trace the intricate carvings that cover it. I sit on the foot of the bed still in awe of the detail and the hours of loving work my Dad poured into crafting this box. Mom always called it her special box because she kept all of her important things in it, unless they were to big to fit in like I was. The 12 by 12 Pacific Dogwood box has always fascinated me. In the center is an oval with two wolves heads nuzzled together. The one wolf is a reddish-brown color and the other wolf is a silver white. Their loving alert eyes express their devotion. Dad carved tribal patterns and Quileute words for protection, love, pack, devotion, loyalty, family, mate, eternity, and fidelity. I had asked Mom once if the wolves were her and Dad. She smiled at me and said it wasn't them.

My head shot up as I looked down the hall. I sat silently listening, yes I heard it again. I sat Mom's box one the bed as I ran down to the bathroom door.

"Bella?!" I knock on the door. "Bella!?" She doesn't answer me but I know I hear her crying. "Bella answer me! What's wrong?!" Still no answer. My hand vibrates as I grab the door knob, it's locked. "Bella answer me or I'm coming in!" The only reply is a louder sob. The next thing I know I am in the bathroom, on my knees by the tub. My Bells is sitting in the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arm wrapped around them sobbing into her knees. Ignoring the falling water, I wrap my arms around her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"I..I'm horrible! I'm betraying him..."

"You're not betraying anyone Bells"

"I am. I was going to spend eternity with him. Give up everything to be with him."

"He left you Honey. HE made the choice to give you up. You owe him nothing! You should never give up yourself to fit what someone else wants."

"How can you say that I'm not betraying h...him when he was the love of my life and all I can think about is you? You put my heart back together and make me happy. How is it not a betrayal when I was going to give him e..e..everything and I love you?! She buries her face in my neck sobbing.

I pull her out of the water and onto my lap. Our bodies rock together as I croon "Oh My Bells I have you. I will never leave you." Her arms wrapped around me and pulled herself closer into me. I place little kisses on her head as I continue. "I will always be here for you. You are the most loyal loving person I know. You couldn't ever betray anyone. I have always and will always love you Bells."

I don't know how long we sat there wrapped together but Bella had stopped crying and we just sat there breathing in each other. My Dad cleared his throat and Bella jumped in my arms and a growl ripped from my throat. He held out a blanket as he said "I think it time we all head to bed."

I hadn't realized that I had a naked Bella cuddled up in my lap until that point. My reaction was immediate and mortifying. I knew that she had to feel me pressing against her. I lock on to her chocolate eyes as I take the blanket from my Dad. Wrapping it around her shoulders I help her ease up from my lap making sure she has the blanket well in hand. She slips into her bedroom as the old man asks her to come talk to him in the kitchen once she is cleaned up. She smiles at me saying she will be right back out.

"You should get a shower. The water's most likely cold but that's probably a good thing."

I look at him in disbelief. I try to close the door on him when I realize that it is broken. I must have broken it trying to get in to Bella. "I'm sorry Dad" looking back at him "I'll fix it I swear."

"I know you will. Sit something behind the door so you don't give the hall a show." He rolls off to the kitchen.

When I came out showered and with a clean pair of shorts on Bella was making hot chocolate for all of us. I sat down at the table and scooted my chair next to Bella's. With a quiet "thanks" I take my cup and have a sip. She sits down after giving my Dad his cup and takes hold of my hand. A little smile curves my lips as I glance at our joined hands.

"This is great Bella. I hope you don't mind that I volunteered you to help Sue and Leah Clearwater tomorrow."

"What do you need me to do?"

"There are several families that are not as well off as others and there are some that out and out struggle just to maintain. As a community we put together care packages for those who need it. The biggest component of these packages is food. We have found that prepared and frozen meals work best for our older members and for the young struggling families. They can pop it in the oven and dinner is on the way. The Clearwaters are going to be working on the next set of food going out. I was hoping you wouldn't mind giving them a hand since you are such a wonderful cook."

My girl beams at him. "I would be thrilled to help out any way I can."

"I knew you would"

"I'll come and give you girls a hand" I chime in.

"No you won't. You have repair work to take care of here before you do anything."

Oh yeah I forgot about the door. "Sure sure Dad. I'll take care of that first thing."

He reaches beside him and pulls out some old papers. Spreading them on the table he looks them over.

"What are you looking for?"

"Answers" he sighs. "Read this and tell me what you think."

I do as he asks. It's not often he pulls them out and it has only been a couple of times that he has asked my thoughts.

"You too Bella, I think fresh eyes are in order."

I see a gleam in her eye like a starving man at a buffet when he says that. Chuckling to myself, I slide the first paper over where we can both read it. The first is the story of the Spirt Warriors and the Third Wife. A lot of it is in Quileute so I have to translate for Bella. This is worse than my Native Language class. She listens intently without interrupting once thru the whole tale but she seems to pull into herself when they mention the Cold Ones. I rub circles on her hand with my thumb as I read. I take a drink of my coco as Dad trades me papers.

"These are written by your great grandfather Ephraim Black. They are part of the Chief's accounting, a journal of sorts for future Chiefs to use when the need arises. They are mixed between Quileute and English." He gives me the papers and leans back with a resigned sigh. "Are you sure I should be reading these? I understand Jacob; he's going to be the next Chief. But I am just a pail face from off the Rez." "You are my daughter. You are welcome to our knowledge. You are part of us now and in the future." "If you're sure I won't be causing any problems" We start reading the first page. It starts when he was a young man. He had just become Chief. _***************************************************************************************************_ _I am angry without reason and the fever has started. I fear that my change is upon me. I know the Spirits call the Protectors in times of need. I wonder who else will be called. How many Cold Ones will I have to destroy? They will meet tooth and claw. My people will be protected._ _The Phase was nothing like I expected. The first time was excruciating as my body learned its new shape. I fought it when my bones began to snap honestly I was scared. The difference in what I can see and smell now is amazing. I can see flits of movement in the grass and hear the rustle of mice in the fields. The scents are over powering sometimes. I can tell what is cooking half way across La Push. No man can lie to me now; I can smell the stench of deceit. It is not as strong in my human skin as it is in my wolf's. I am bigger now than before I changed and hotter than others. This new life holds a lot of responsibilities and potential._ _The stench of the blood sucker is nauseating! I was running patrol when the smell assaulted me. There in meadow I heard a child screaming. As I breached the trees I see a red eyed monster holding the limp form of a young woman in his arms. I can see from where I was she is dead. Her sightless eyes still pleading for her child. I charged the creature getting hold of its leg thrashing as hard as I can. It loses its leg but is not done fighting. I feel its clawed hands rip down my side. After what seemed a long fight I get my teeth around its neck and rip it's head from the body. One of the hands was trying to claw over to the body! I phase back to my human skin and quickly make a fire. First thing on is the head. An unnatural purple smoke erupts from the flames. Once the cold one is dealt with I turn my attention to the child. I couldn't leave him here alone with his dead mother. This was at most his third summer. I knelt down and asked his name. He called himself Zavier Swan. I took him to Forks, after him promising not to speak of the wolf, and found his father. Charles was grateful for the safe return of his son. I led him and some men to his wife's body. There was a bear feeding. The men shot and killed the bear and offered me the meat and pelt for saving his son. The meat was welcome by the tribe and I made sure the pelt was well tanned._ _Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II phased last night. We can hear each other's thoughts when in our wolf skins. I'm not alone in this now. I am worried about what is to come that more warriors are being called._ _I have found the other half of my sole. __Martha Young! I need her. My wolf needs her. I will have her!_ _I have my mate. She knows about the wolf and accepts him. We marked her. I didn't mean to hurt her but he took over. She is ours now no other will touch her. She will only carry our pups now._ _There is a large group of Cold Ones that have moved to Forks. The leader is a medicine man. The say they don't feed from humans. They have yellow eyes instead of red. They ask for a treaty. We are outnumbered and could be slaughtered. I will accept there treaty. As long as they stay off our lands and do not bite a human for any `reason. I pray to the Great Spirit that trusting these Cullens is not a mistake._ _***************************************************************************************************_ "Billy … Dad … Are you saying it's real..." Bella wraps her arms around herself. "You're a Spirit Warrior Jacob. That's what he is trying to tell us. You've known all along haven't you Billy." Bella is up pacing. "You know what is happening to Jacob. You've always known what Edward is. What all the Cullens are." She stops in front of Billy hands on her hips and breathing heavily. "When is Jacob going to change?!" "He should have by now. You have stopped him. Calmed the wolf. "That's why you want me to leave tomorrow. You want him alone so he can phase. I won't leave him to go through that alone." "He won't be alone. He will have his pack with him." "YOU WERE NOT EVEN GOING TO TELL HIM WERE YOU? YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LET HIM FLIP OUT UNKNOWING!" "It is the way things have been done for generations Bella" his tone calm as it has ever been. "That's just stupid Billy!" "That's why I let you find out." Something clicks in my mind and I jump to my feet. "CULLEN? CULLEN! Your EX is a vampire?! You knew he's a VAMPIRE?!" Her chocolate eyes meet mine and loose the fire that was there when she was confronting my father. "I've known the whole time we were together." "Why would you want to be with a vampire?" "I always felt so loved and wanted. I never had that before. I never dated on Phoenix. When he was with me I was at peace. When he left I just wanted him to come back. He would sit in the rocking chair when I would sleep each night! I felt safe with him! He was perfect and if I was a vampire I could be perfect too! I could be strong and graceful everything I am lacking!" By the end she is holding herself and is half crying and half screaming. All I can think of is how that fucking LEACH hurt her. He used her. He messed with her head and her heart. He used some vamp voodoo to keep her with him! He didn't care what he did to her! I hear my Dad bellow "JACOB GET OUTSIDE!" He is holding Bells back. Oh God it's happening! I run out the back door. I hear the door slam again and there is my Bella. "It will be ok Jacob." She is walking up to me slowly holding her hand out. "I'm here for you." A flash of dark fur flies in front of me towards Bella. I hear her grunt from the impact. I spin as my world explodes! I launch on the beast that threatens My Bella! My teeth sink into his back leg I thrash my head as I pull him away. He spins snapping at my neck. I release his leg and meet his attack head on. His teeth sink in to my shoulder and I get a weak grip on his neck. My only thought is to protect and defend My Bella. He releases my shoulder and I charge him. I slam my body into his sending him flying back towards the woods. There is screaming in my head. Cheering and commentaries. I hear Sam's voice telling me to stand down. OH HELL NO! I am DONE with him trying to tell me what to do! I launch at him over and over again. Bite, shake, release again and again. I latch my teeth into his neck and shake him to the ground. He quits fighting and rolls over "I submit Jacob! I submit!" I release his neck and stand over him. He slowly gets his legs under him and licks my muzzle and I nip at his as he slinks away. The others approach slowly with their heads and bodies lowered to the ground. Paul and Jarod each lick my muzzle and receive a nip in turn. Embry is the last to approach. His tail beats the ground as comes up to me and licks my muzzle. I nip him and then head-butt him with a sigh. I turn back to my Bella. She starts to me and Sam steps between us. I snarl at him and he lowers to his belly. "You could hurt her Jacob" "I will never hurt her Sam. I never could. _BACK OFF!_" He scrambles back to the other wolves. I slowly walk towards my Bella. I lay down and keep my head low. I don't want to scare her. She comes to me slowly like she is afraid of scaring me. I wag my tail slowly and my mouth drops open and my tongue hangs out to the side. She runs her hands in my ruff. "You are beautiful" she whispers. She buries her face into my neck and I tuck my head into her back from over her shoulder. I take in her scent. She chuckles and takes a step back. Widening her stance she throws her arms to the side and her head back. "Sniff away Jake. I know you need to." Only my girl! I take in her scent as I trail my nose up her body. I want to linger at the apex of her legs but I know she would not be happy with that. I continue trailing up and up. I run my muzzle up her neck and into her hair. My tongue sneaks out to sample the pureness of her essence there. Oh heaven! She meets my eyes as I take a small step back to see her better. I drop to the ground and I am on my hands and knees at My Bells feet. I press my face into her stomach my breath coming in gasps. She slides down my body pulling my face to hers in a deep needy kiss claiming me as her own. I hear the wolves howling in the background. I thread my fingers into her hair kissing her deeply. I hear my Dad and I break apart from the most luscious lips on the planet. We both draw ragged breaths of much needed oxygen. He drops a pair of shorts on my head. "Get some clothes on and we need to talk some more." I'm naked. Good God I'm naked holding my girl, with a bunch of wolves and my dad right here. I growl as her hand drifts down my stomach. Her eyes reflect the desire in mine. "JACOB! BELLA! Inside now!" We jump apart and stand. She LOOKS at me and gasps! She takes in a good long look and her face burns as she runs inside. I smirk as I slip on the shorts and head inside fallowed by my pack.


	9. Chapter 8 - Bella POV

Chapter 8 – Bella POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs. It makes me so happy to get them. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcomed. Flames and basically saying "you suck" are not welcome and will be deleted and blocked from future PMs. If you don't like the story or pairing – don't read it – the choice is yours. **

They all are going to come in. I need to do something. I'll make sandwiches. I've never known Jacob to turn down food. I go straight to the fridge and see what's in there. Good there is the leftover chicken, some roast, and about half a meat loaf. I pull out the meat, some cheese, lettuce, mayo, and bread.

"What are you doing Bella?" Billy asks from behind me.

"Umm … making sandwiches." I know it sounds lame but I know my face is still red from ogling Jacob. I don't dare turn around.

"Good idea. They are sure to be hungry as a pack of wolves" he laughed at his own joke.

I start dispatching the chicken so I can mix the white and dark meat for the sandwiches. The little kitchen soon becomes crowded when five brawny six foot plus natives pack themselves in. I try to focus on what I am doing, making as many sandwiches as I can out of what is in the house. Two big hands grab for the three finished sandwiches on the platter. The next thing I know I am whacking both hands with the mixing spoon.

"Hay!" growled the one.

"Ouch! I'm hungry" whined the other.

"You will wait till the food is ready for everyone or you will go without!" I snap back.

Billy laughs and Sam says "Between her and my Emily these boys will learn some manners."

"Why should we listen to this leach lover?" the first one growls.

Jacob grabs him by the throat and slams him into the refrigerator! "She is my Mate! If you ever disrespect her again I will rip your throat out Paul!" Jake's voice is as much a growl as it is spoken words. He is shacking so hard it's difficult to focus on him.

I grab hold of the arm that is holding Paul off the ground. "Jacob! Jake!" I stroke his face with my other hand. "Jacob please calm down"

He drops Paul to the ground and wraps his arms around me as he sits me on the counter. His eyes are different. They're rimmed in yellow. I can see the wolf within and he wants out.

"He was just mad that he got his hand smacked and has a big mouth. No harm done."

"You are my mate by disrespecting you he disrespects me. He will …"

I clutch his head and pull him into a kiss mid rant. His words are muffled and then he returns the kiss with such ardor I can only match his demanding need. His hand grips my hair pulling my head back drawing a growl form me. I claw at his neck …

And scream when we are doused with cold water.

As Jacob spins around with me still clinging to him. Billy is sitting there holding an empty glass. "Bella if you wouldn't mind finishing the sandwiches please. Jacob sit down at the table. Paul apologize. Embry help Bella." Billy rambles off instructions.

Paul mumbles his apology with such a lack of enthusiasm he sounded like the two year old child he is acting like. "Sorry" Then he flopped down in one of the vacant chairs at the table.

I turned back to prepping food when Embry steps up next to me. "What can I do?"

"Put some mayo on this loaf of bread. I'll take care of the meat."

He grabs a knife and sets to work. Lettuce and cheese are added as we assemble the sandwiches. When all is done there are seven chicken, five roast beef, and seven meatloaf sammies up for the offering. Embry takes plates over to the table and I bring over the food armed with the mixing spoon. "Billy, what two would you like?"

He rubs his hands like a kid at Christmas "I'll take a meatloaf and a roast beef."

"Jacob, what for you?"

"Same as Billy" his smile is laced into his words.

"Embry, help yourself to your two." The looks that are being shot around by the others are funny. I take a plate for myself and take two chicken.

"I'm sorry I don't know your name."

"I'm Jared Cameron"

"Nice to meet you Jared. Help yourself to two. You too Sam and Paul right?"

"Yeah that's right. Thanks."

There are only four chairs for the table. I grab the stool from by the phone and slide it over to the table for Embry. Once everyone has food I pick up my plate so I can lean against the refrigerator when Jacob pulls me back into his lap. Motioning to the plate he quietly says "Thanks. I'm starving"

Sam and the rest of the wolves chuckle. "That's your new norm. I don't think I've been truly full since I first phased. It takes a lot of calories to fuel a wolf."

"So all the stories are real. We grow tails and get fuzzy and go kill vampires?" Jake takes a huge bite and looks from Billy to Sam and back.

"Yes we protect the lands of La Push and Forks. Unless the Cullen's are around, then we are limited to La Push." Sam responds.

I feel Jacob growl under me. I reach up with my empty hand and stroke Jake's jaw. I feel him take a deeper breath and let it out slowly.

"We will show you the patrol routes and the treaty line tomorrow. I am impressed at your control. It's taken at least several hours if not days for each of us to phase back to human. You will need to do it a couple more times tonight so you know how to do it voluntarily. I have never seen an imprinting happen in wolf form. I didn't know it would snap you back to human form like that."

"What's imprinting?" I ask.

Sam exchanges a look with Billy. "It's a bond that is formed when a wolf makes eye contact with his perfect mate. He will be whatever she needs, brother, friend, father, uncle, lover, or husband. Her happiness is his driving force."

Jared chimes in "When I imprinted on Kim we were in class. It was all I could do to leave her at her separate class. It physically hurts to be apart for to long. My world shifted when it happened to me but it was like getting slapped in the face when you two did."

"When we what?" I look at them disbelieving. "You mean some wolf voodoo has bound me to Jacob whether I want to or not?"

"No. You have the choice to accept the imprint or reject it." Billy answers.

"What about Jacob?"

"If you accept it, he and his wolf will strive to make you happy every day for the rest of your life. That does not mean you will not argue or that you can walk all over him. If you reject the imprint, Jacob's wolf will accept it as your choice to be happy and leave you to live your life." Sam fallows threw.

"And he'll imprint on someone else, someone who will choose to accept it."

Billy shakes his head "No. A wolf can only imprint once."

I turn to face Jacob. Leaning my forehead to his "I don't want to lose you. But I'm not ready to get married right now."

"We don't have to. We will go at whatever speed you want. You are my air, my beating heart. You have been for as long as I can remember."

I smile at him and kiss him gently. I feel a peace wash over me as I relax into his warm chest.

Billy clears his throat. "That being settled, you need to go out with the pack and do what needs to happen to so we all can get some sleep."

"Charlie is going to flip out about all of this."

Sam yells "You cannot tell anyone outside of the Pack about any of this."

"I am not going to keep lying to my father about my life!"

"So you would keep the LEACHE'S secrets but not OUR'S?! It's not your secret to tell!"

"FINE!" I jump up and storm off to the bedroom.

I hear chairs crashing and Billy yelling "OUTSIDE!"

A rush of panic flashes through my soul "No Jacob" I run out the front door and head to the back.

"JACOB!" I see a black and red snarling blur at the edge of the woods. I charge towards them until I am brought up short when the wind is knocked out of me by a pair of arms wrapped around my abdomen.

"You can't get between them. You'll get hurt or worse" Embry holds me back against his chest.

I kick, hit, thrash, and scream at him. "JACOB PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS! I'M NOT WORTH ANYONE GETTING HURT OVER! JACOB NOOO!"

Jacob turned to look at me and Sam's jaws clamp down on his front leg. I hear the crunching and snap from where I was. The screaming yelp shot down my spine and makes me throw up. Jacob launches to the side pulling Sam along with him into the trees. My world goes black and I know no more.

I'm so warm. I'm lying on a soft cloud. .. a soft warm cloud. I don't want to open my eyes. I like it where I am.

How is it that my world could change so much in one day? This morning I wanted to curl up on a snowbank so I could imagine I was snuggled up with Edward. How could I want to snuggle up with someone so cold when my Jacob makes me so warm and cozy? I don't know how he did it but it is like he drugged me just by being around him. My Jacob makes me happy again. I feel like the vale has been lifted and the tether severed. My boyfriend is a wolf. He got hurt because of me. Because of me … He shouldn't fight because of me. Oh God is he ok?! I have to find out. I have to find him, help him.

I open my eyes and it's still so dark but I can make out the outline of a window. I'm in bed. How did I get here? I go to get up and there is something on my bed. I reach out and touch the thing and gasp when I meet a bare chest.

It sighs and snuggles in to me pulling me down against him. "Bells" he murmurs.

My world has changed so much. I have my Jacob back it will be ok. I snuggle my head in his shoulder and drift into the first quiet sleep I have had in months.

**A/N – I told myself I would have this chapter out by my birthday and here it is. So Happy Birthday to me here's the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9 - JacobPOV

Chapter 9 – Jacob POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Pack mind is in **_Italics_**. **

Bella rests her forehead on mine and says "I don't want to lose you. But I'm not ready to get married right now."

Thank the Spirits she's not sending us away!

"We don't have to. We will go at whatever speed you want. You are my air, my beating heart. You have been for as long as I can remember."

She smiles and brushes her lips to mine. She leans onto me with a sigh and I feel the tension easy from her.

Billy breaks my peace saying "That being settled, you need to go out with the pack and do what needs to happen to so we all can get some sleep."

I don't want to go playing wolf games with the pack. I just want to stay here with my Bella curled up on my lap.

"Charlie is going to flip out about all of this."

Charlie is going to shoot me if he figures out what I want to do to his daughter…

Sam yells at my Bella "You cannot tell anyone outside of the Pack about any of this."

I'm going to kill him if he keeps upsetting her.

"I am not going to keep lying to my father about my life!"

KEEP THE WOLF DOWN! BELLS IS IN MY LAP! GOING TO HURT HIM MAKE HIM WISH HE WAS DEAD!

"So you would keep the LEACHE'S secrets but not OUR'S?! It's not your secret to tell!"

"FINE!" She jumps out of my lap and runs out of the room.

I lunge out of my chair and grab Sam by the throat.

Billy yells "OUTSIDE!"

I throw him through the back door and off the porch. I phase mid jump at Sam. He phases and jumps to the side.

_"__You will not upset my mate" _I lunge at him and get a mouth full of fur.

_"__She cannot reveal our secretes! Especially with an outsider." _He snaps his jaws and gets my tail. Damn that hurts! I let out a yelp of surprise.

_"__Charlie is not an outsider. He and my dad have been friends forever." _I get hold of his back leg. My teeth sink in to his flesh and I taste his blood for the second time tonight. I feel his skin rip as I shake his leg out from under him.

He pulls me over him as he rolls over. I scramble to get back to my feet as he does the same.

I hear Bella scream for me to stop. I see Embry has her held off the ground. I feel Sam's jaws clamp down on front leg. I hear my bones snap and I scream in pain as his vice like maw mangles my limb. I lunge to the tree line. I must put an end to this now.

Both of our blood perfumes the air. I maneuver to keep a tree on my right. Protecting my injured leg and it is keeping his weakened side to me. I dive forward sinking my teeth into the exposed muscle rending it from the bone. Sam wails in my head and howls out in pain as he collapses to the ground. I throw myself on top of him, the pain from smashing my mangled limb between us causes my bite onto his neck to be harder than I intended and my teeth sink into his flesh.

_"__You are NOT the Alpha! I AM! I will handle my mate NOT you! I value your experience but you are no longer Alpha. I would like you as my Bata but not if you keep overstepping. Do you understand?"_

_"__I understand but she can't…" _

_I bite down harder with a warning growl._

_"__I understand Jacob."_

I release his neck and heave myself to the side. A fresh wave of pain shoots through me. I sit back on my haunches keeping my foreleg pulled up to my chest. Sam stays laying on the ground breathing heavily.

_"__We need to call the pack to help us back. I don't know about you but I'm not going to be walking anytime soon."_

I let loose a howl and within moments Paul, Jared, and Embry are in my head.

_"__Is Bella ok?" _I ask.

Embry sounds nervous when he answers. _"She passed out when you were fighting. Billy called Sue and she is on the way over to check on her."_

_"__She's going to have more patients. We are going to need help getting back to the house." _Sam adds.

_"__On our way. You two left one hell of a trail." _Jared chimes in.

Within a few moments three wolves emerge from the trees.

_"__We need to phase back and it is going to suck. You need to calm yourself and focus your thoughts on feeling human." _

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I feel my bones snapping and reshaping. I fall to my side naked on the forest floor clutching my misshapen arm to my chest.

Sam phases back. Paul and Jared help Sam to his feet while Embry gives me a hand.

"Damn Sam your leg is shredded!"

"Shut up Paul."

When we get back to the house Sue's car is outside. I rush inside. "Bells?"

Sue stands up from the chair beside the couch. "She'll be fine. She's exhausted and has had to much for one day. One of you boys move her into her bed for me."

"Em, will you please" I ask my friend.

"As long as you are not going to bite my ass for it, sure." He carefully scoops her up and takes her to my sisters' room to lay down.

Paul and Jared help Sam in the door.

"What did you two do to each other?" She kneels down and looks at the gaping wound in Sam's thigh. "Take him into the shower. There is a lot of debris in the wound that needs to be flushed out before I can put things back where they belong."

Holding back a yawn Sue takes a deep breath. "Let me take a quick look at your arm. I have a feeling it is going to have to be re-broken though. There is a down side to you boys' healing abilities."

She gently felt my arm. "I was afraid so. Once I get Sam put back together, we will have to have the boys help re-break it so I can set it correctly."

She pulls out a large blue plastic pad and lays it on the couch.

Embry goes from Bella's room to mine. When he comes out he has two pairs of shorts in hand. "What can I do Sue?"

I pull on the shorts Em hands me.

"When Sam comes back out lay him down on his side so the wounded leg is up and he is facing the back of the couch. Jacob go sit down and rest as best as you can. You will need your strength once it is your turn."

Paul and Jared carry a pale and shaking Sam into the living room.

"You've lost a lot of blood Sam. Let's get you put back together so you can heal up."

Sue places the torn tissue back into place in Sam's leg. Securing it with a few stiches and then butterfly tapes his skin together. "You need to stay put until you're healed up. You're sleeping here for the rest of the night at least. Help him into some shorts. We don't need to give that poor girl more of a shock if she gets up in the middle of the night"

"OK boys, Jacob's arm has started healing in the wrong place. I need you to re-break it so I can set it correctly." She takes a marker and makes a line on my arm. "That is where it needs to break. This is going to hurt a lot. I will give you a shot of morphine but it will only give us a few minutes to work with any relief."

Embry and Jared take hold of my arm and sue gives me a shot in my other arm. A warm numbing wave washes over me. My eyes close and I scream as they snap my arm again. Sue takes a towel and slides it through at my shoulder. "Jared hold this and when I say keep tension on it so we can pull against it."

"Embry, sit on the floor and get a good grip on his wrist. Pull when I say while I reposition the bones. Ok now boys."

It feels like they are trying to pull my arm off. I grit my teeth trying not to cry out. I can't help the whimpers that escape my throat as I am covered by sweat. I don't watch what Sue is doing but it feels like my bones are grinding together like two millstones.

"Paul, give me those magazines then hold them in place while I secure them."

She rolls up four magazines and creates a splint with them and snuggly wraps an ace bandage around my arm and hand.

"Leave it in the splint until I come back and check it and get some rest."

Embry says "I'll crash out here in the recliner in case anyone needs anything."

"I'll head over to your place Sam and let Emily know that you are crashing here."

"Thanks Paul. Try not to worry her. I'll be fine with a little rest."

Paul and Jared head out while I head to my room. I stop at my door when Embry pushed my Dad on down to his room. "Thanks for looking after my Dad Em."

"No problem Jacob. Get some sleep. You've had a hell of a day Alpha." He says with a smile.

I wait till Embry has Dad settled in bed and has heads back to the living room to slip out of my room and into Bella's. Her face is scrunched up like she is having a bad dream. I lay down beside her with my injured arm on the outside of the bed. I start to doze off when she stirs. I hear her gasp and feel her hand on my chest. I pull her down to me with my good arm. "Bells…" I feel her snuggle in and soon her breathing evens out and I drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10 - Billy BOV

The Making of the Alpha Pair - Chapter 10 – Billy POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They fuel the muse more than I knew they would. I am SO THRILLED to have The Making of the Alpha Pair named the Weekly Wolf Fic on Tricky Raven! **** main**

What a night last night was. My boy phased and took his rightful place as Alpha. He imprinted on Bella and she accepted him and his wolf. She has no fear even when the boys are wolves. I don't know how we are going to be able to hide the truth from Charlie. He is bound to be more watchful after what happened with Cullen.

She only screamed once last night and it was short lived. Jacob went to her and is sleeping in the same bed with her. I'm not thrilled with it but it has given her some peaceful sleep. I know he will respect her wishes and I am fine with that but I don't think Charlie would agree. They are both of age. I doubt Charlie will consider that she is two years older a positive. I don't think he would arrest his daughter for influencing a younger boy with her _wicked_ ways.

Embry joins me at the kitchen table after pouring himself a cup of coffee. His eyes are fixed on the brown liquid in his cup. "What's on your mind Embry?"

"I saw something. Well I thought I saw something last night. When I went to check there was nothing odd or wrong though."

"What did you see or think you saw?"

"After I helped you into bed I came out to the living room. I was kicked back in the recliner when there was a glow that came out of Bella's room. It was the wrong color to be a light bulb. It was different, kind of yellowish. I went to check but Jacob and Bella were both just sleeping. I kept watching but it didn't happen again."

"I thought he went to her when she had her nightmare not as soon as I went to bed." I look for denial from the boy that I know will not be coming.

I hear a grunt from the living room. "Coffee Sam?"

Embry gets up and heads in to the living room as I go poor another cup.

"How does it look?"

"I don't see anything, but sue should be here anytime to check"

"That's her now."

I can barely hear the sounds of tires on gravel and he's ID-ed the car.

Embry opens the door to be surprised by coming face to face with a stressed looking Emily with a large hamper of delicious smelling food.

She shoves the hamper at the startled boy and rushes to Sam's side. "Oh Sam" she whimpers "What happened? Are you OK?"

He pulls the panicking girl onto his side. "Shhh I'm fine. My Alpha just needed to get his point across when I was being to hard headed."

"What do you mean? You're the Alpha."

He shakes his head. "Jacob phased last night."

"He just took Alpha from you?! After all you have been through and have done?!"

"He's the rightful Alpha. Honestly I'm kind of relieved it's not all on me anymore. I did it because I needed to but it has been a strain. Bata suits me better." He smiles at her and places feathery kisses all along her scared face.

Sue softly interrupts. "Let me take a quick look at him and you can most likely have your man back in one peace."

Emily sits on the floor next to her imprint stroking his hair as Sue inspects the skin on his leg, removing the butterfly tape as she goes, and probes the tissue beneath with her fingers.

"Bend your leg back and push against my hand. Now forward. Any pain or anything that doesn't feel right?"

"No. Everything feels fine."

"Everything looks like nothing happened." She scowled at the man lying on my couch "You boys need to quit tearing each other up! I have had to patch you up more from one another than I have from any stinking vampire! Was it necessary to crush his arm the way you did?" Her voice is becoming more impassioned as she goes. "He shredded your leg! This behavior cannot continue!" She hits him in the chest with the first aid bag and he flinches back into the cushions.

Jacob is standing in the hall door with his arm around Bella. "What the hell is all the yelling about?"

Sue stands up and marches over to Jacob. "You boys need to get your act together! Tearing each other up cannot keep happening! The pack is almost twice the size of the last one and we don't know why! You keep getting hurt like this you will be laid up and we will be defenseless when whatever is coming gets here! Now let me check your arm!" Sue snatched his arm over to her and started unwrapping it while my boy tried to process what just happened. "You are just fine. Would never know you two tried to kill each other. You listen to me Jacob Black. Something is coming that has caused so many to phase. You need to train and protect us but you have to be able to be ready when you are needed. I will always be willing to help anyway I can but you have to be smart about it."

She turns to Bella and smiles. "How are you feeling Dearie?"

Bella lets loose with a peal of laughter that makes everyone in the room jump. "Oh Sue, the world needs more people like you. You don't put up with one second of their testosterone fueled nonsense."

I can't help but to laugh at the truth of the girls statement and neither could Sue.

"I am feeling good but I am still tired. I think I just overloaded last night."

Jacob wraps both of his arms around her providing her his silent support.

"I want to check you over just to be sure. Come to the table and let me give you a checkup."

After a quick once over Sue declared that Bella needs to get more sleep and eat more. The rest would resolve itself once she did those things.

"Emily brought enough food to feed the whole pack and all of us. So let's eat and then you", looking at Bella, "go get some more sleep."

Emily hops up and darts off to the kitchen. "Non-shifters get your plates first."

Then there's a knock at the door as it opens. Jared, Kim, and Paul come in. "Did we miss breakfast?"

Emily laughs "When have you missed out on food?"

Jared goes over to Bella grinning. "Hay Bella. This is my imprint Kim."

Bella smile's back at the pair. "Nice to meet you Kim..."

The food is dished out and conversations are all over the place. I sit back and watch what will be my son's life from this point on. His Pack, His Family, His Tribe, His Future.

Sue gathers her things and heads out after reminding Bella to take it easy, rest, and to eat. She says she will check back in a couple of days.

Sam catches Jacob's attention. "We need to show you the patrol routes and the borders. You can go run them with Embry and Paul while Jared and I get things cleaned up here and the girls can have some time to chat without worrying about a mess."

He pulls Bella slightly tighter to him. "How long will it take?"

"You should be able to do it in an hour and a half to two hours. Then you can be back with Bella in your arms again." An understanding smile graces his face. "I know how hard it is to run patrol with a fresh imprint but it will get easier in time."

Bella lays her head against his shoulder. I can't hear what she says but there is an approving look that settles on Sam and Paul's face. Jacob buries his face into her neck. He's taking her in as deeply as he can while caring on a whispered conversation.

I am so absorbed in the happenings in my kitchen I didn't notice the newcomer until Harry opens the front door and comes in. "You ready to go Billy? Hello everyone. It's good to see you two in one piece."

"Hi Harry. What are you and Dad up to?" Jacob asks.

"We have promised the ladies a boat load of fish and the day is already slipping away it 9:00 already."

Looking to Embry Jacob asks "Are you ready to get this done so I can get back here?"

"Yeah man. I'm good to go whenever you are."

Jacob stands keeping Bella wrapped in his arms. "Do not upset her again Sam."

"I'm just here to clean up"

The girls go into the living room as I grab my jacket and gear. "Let's go Harry. Those fish won't catch themselves." We head out to go get the fish for the women.


	12. Chapter 11 - Jacob POV

Chapter 11 – Jacob POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse!**

**Pack mind is in **_Italics_

**Alpha orders is in Bold**

Sam looks at me and says "We need to show you the patrol routes and the borders. You can go run them with Embry and Paul while Jared and I get things cleaned up here and the girls can have some time to chat without worrying about a mess."

I grip My Bells closer to me. I don't want to let her go even for a minute. "How long will it take?"

"You should be able to do it in an hour and a half to two hours. Then you can be back with Bella in your arms again." He smiles like he knows what I'm thinking. "I know how hard it is to run patrol with a fresh imprint but it will get easier in time."

Bella rubs my shoulder with her head and whispers into my neck. "You know you need to go out with them. You are their leader. You can't make your decisions just from what you want or what I want. It has to be what is best overall. I'll be right here waiting for you. When you get back we can get my truck finished." I can hear the smile in her voice when she adds on the last bit about the truck.

I nuzzle into her neck letting Bella's mahogany mane block the outside world from me and whisper back. "No. You are supposed to be resting not playing mechanic in the cold."

I deeply breathe in her scent savoring her essence. "How about … when you get back we can have lunch then take a nap and then, this afternoon, we can get my truck put back together." Her fingers trail up and down my arm, a tingling trail of excited nerves everywhere she touches. "I like being snuggled up with you under my truck." I feel her lips graze my neck in barely there kisses. My breath catches in my chest.

After a steading breath I murmur back as I graze her ear with my nose "I will agree to lunch and a nap. Then we'll see about working on the truck later." My teeth rake across her earlobe as a soft growl erupts.

Her heart beat speeds up and her hand tightens on my arm. By all that is right in this world she just moaned in my ear. So she likes the feel of my teeth on her soft supple flesh. It's not just me that this pleases. My wolf is howling his approval. "Promise you won't let anyone else do it. I want to finish it with you."

What else can I do? I'll vow my last breath to the goddess in my lap. What she asks is nothing. "I promise we will do it together."

She takes a fortifying breath kissing my neck just behind my ear her tongue ghosting along my skin. "Get going so you can get back to me."

Good God she is trying to kill me! "Anything you want Honey." I'm sure it came out as a whimpered moan and I can't bring myself to care.

A new voice intrudes on my scenes with a rush of cold air. "You ready to go Billy? Hello everyone. It's good to see you two in one piece."

I pull myself from the scent cocoon of my Bells. "Hi Harry. What are you and Dad up to?"

"We have promised the ladies a boat load of fish and the day is already slipping away it 9:00 already."

I look at Embry "Are you ready to get this done so I can get back here?"

"Yeah man. I'm good to go whenever you are."

I slip Bella off my lap keeping my arms around her as I stand "Do not upset her again Sam."

"I'm just here to clean up" Sam assures me with a small smile.

Billy grabs his things and heads out "Let's go Harry. Those fish won't catch themselves."

Emily and Kim go sit down in the Living room.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Will you be OK here with these guys?" I search her eyes to be sure.

"I. will. be. fine." She kisses me weaving her fingers through my hair and our hearts beat in rhythm together. I pull her to me as the kiss breaks. Her head rests against my chest and I prop my head on top of hers.

Embry clears his throat. "We need to get moving."

My amazing mate leads me out the back door. With her palms braced on my chest she looks up into my eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. "Be safe, come back to me soon, and have fun playing with Embry and Paul."

I laugh and kiss her on the forehead as she shivers. "I love you. Go inside and stay warm."

Smiling and shaking her head. "I'll go in once you are off. I want to see my wolf."

The wolf surges to the surface with his approval. My scenes are suddenly sharper as I grip her by the back of her head and kiss her deeply. "I'll be back soon. Embry, Paul let's go." The timber of my voice is deeper than normal, more commanding.

Paul and Embry join me outside and head to the trees.

I step on off the porch and back away a few steps. I hold my mates eyes and pull my shorts off. I let the wolf come forth and my body explodes into fur. She comes down the steps and buries her hands in my ruff. After hugging me she steps back pulls my muzzle down so she can look me in the eyes. "Go do what you need to and come back to me. I love you." With a kiss on my muzzle she steps over to pick up my shorts and goes up on the porch.

I head into the trees with Embry and Paul_. "God I love that woman. How did I get so lucky to have her? She loves me and the Wolf."_

_"__Let's head over to the Cullen's to start with. There is enough vamp stink there that he will know what it is first hand and we can distinguish the individuals for him"_

_Embry nods his head and starts off through the woods. "We will have to be careful and stay deeper in the trees with the snow on the ground. I have never seen anyone master Phasing like you have Jacob. You didn't freak out like all of the rest of us did."_

_"__Billy had just shared the old scrolls and journals with us. We, well Bella had figured out what they meant before I started loosing it. Then Sam attacked her and I just knew I had to protect her."_

Paul snorts_ "He wasn't attacking her! He was trying to protect her from YOU! He was afraid that you would accidently hurt her when you phased. It takes a while for most of us to be safe around people."_

_"__From where I was a huge wolf charged at her. I heard him hit her. What was I supposed to do? Watch her be killed? Then I could hear him in my head trying to order ME to stand down. There was no way I was going to take orders from someone that just tried to hurt My Bella."_

We ran for a while before I caught whiff of the foulest stink I have ever smelled. _"What is that?" _As I skid to a halt and sneeze.

_"__That's Ode De Leach, Baby Alpha. I can barely pick it up this far out and I have one of the best noses in the pack."_

We continue on to the Cullen's place. The stench just gets worse as we get closer. My hackles are up and I want to attack something. Once we get closer to the house the different scents are easier to separate. As I come across a single scent Paul or Embry identify the Cullen it belongs to. We circle around to the back and there are two new scent trails and the tracks in the unblemished snow are fresh. They do not belong to any of the Cullen's and they are fresh. The wolf surges and I am on the trail. The trail heads into Forks.

_"__Jacob! We have to stop. We can't go charging into town as wolves." _Embry's voice carried the urgency he was feeling.

_"__Let's circle around. They may have headed out when they found the Cullen's are gone." _Paul suggests.

_"__Show me the outer most patrol routs. We can see if we can pick them up out there. If not they are still in town." _I growl out loud as well as in my head.

Paul and Embry give a mental nod and we head out. There is no trace of them leaving town. I can't stop the audible growl from resounding out.

_"__We need to find them and run them out of town so we can destroy them!_

_"__Jake YOU can't go into town." _Embry look uneasy as he says this.

_"__Why can't I? I'm not going to wolf out in front people!"_

_"__You left your pants with Bella. You can't run around with your junk hanging out." _

They both are laughing.

_"__That is an explanation to Chief Swan I would love to see. Hay Charlie yeah I'm naked in town chasing down vampires. By the way this is where your grandbabies are going to come from just as soon as I give it to Bella good and h…"_

I launch on Paul. My first strike is hard and fast locking my jaws around his throat. I sink my teeth into his hide and shake the living shit out of him._ "You will watch your mouth about Bella or I will rip it from your face!"_

_"__I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No more! I swear! It was only a joke!"_

_"__She is MY Mate. She is your Alpha Female. She will dictate the happenings of YOUR mate if you can ever pull your head out of your ass and earn the respect of a woman. You will NOT speak of her like that again! __**You will not speak as a human until you apologize to Bella for being a vulgar mouthed ass! If it is a true emergency you can speak before then. Give me your shorts and stay phased while Embry and I head into town to flush them out. Stay alert and be ready to engage them when they are out of town."**_

I release him and he reaches back panting heavily to his back leg to pull his shorts loose. He lays the shorts in front of me as he flattens himself to the ground whimpering.

_"__If you see them howl and we will find a place to phase in. We will let you know where they are coming out."_

_"__Got it. I am sorry Jacob."_

_"__Explain that to Bella. Call an alert and give Sam and Jared the heads up as to what's going on. There are two of them and they may split up."_

_Paul howls_

I step back a shift back to human and pull on the shorts a moment later. Embry fallows suit and we head into town.

We work our way through town. We came across a trace of scent here and there but it was days old. We catch a concentrated area of their stench in the woods behind the High School, but it is no fresher than the other. We are heading down by Charlie's when we catch the fresh stink. It leads directly to Charlie's house! I start to run. The Vamp stink is all around the house! Charlie is at work so I grab the key from under the flower pot and head in the house. The stink is wafting down the stairs. We race up the stairs and into Bella's room. The stench is all over her room. I feel like I am going to shake out of my skin.

Embry grabs my arm and pulls me out the front door. We fly around to the back and follow the trail into the woods.

"Give me your shorts!" Embry yells at me as we are sprinting through the trees.

Why does he want my shorts? I glance back to see Em is running naked.

"We're faster as wolves"

Of Corse! I want to smack myself. I yank down the basketball shorts and toss them to Embry. As soon as they are tucked into the thong at his leg he phases and takes off. I am a mere second behind him and we are gaining ground quickly.

As soon as he phases in Embry tells the others where we are headed.

Paul barks out "_On my way!" _

Sam says _"Jared and I are at the treaty line. We're headed your way"_

I see that Paul is just coming around from the other side of town and that Sam and Jared are flying through the forest to us. We'll sandwich the leaches between us!

The dual vision is disorienting at first. As we run I find myself checking where my pack is by looking through t their eyes and I can feel that they are getting closer each second.

We get our first glimpse of the fleeing blood suckers. The male has dreads and the female has fiery red hair. We zig zag our way through the trees hot on their tails. My pack is almost here. The leaches break into a clearing as my pack closes in on three sides. They hiss and circle back to back. We fan out snarling with teeth bared.

The male hisses "Now we know why the Cullen's moved on, to bad we didn't find their pet first"

"I'm not going down until she pays!"

The redhead lunges toward Embry. Paul and I both lunge in toward her when she flips backward and launches off the male up and over Sam's head.

Sam leaps up but his teeth meet nothing but air. She disappears into the tree tops. Paul gives chase but there is no trail he can fallow.

The male makes a break for it between Sam and Jared. Jared snatches hold of his arm. Sam spins getting hold of a foot. The leach swings grabbing Jared's bottom jaw breaking it to free himself. Jared's cries of pain shoot through the pack mind! Embry latches on to the vamp's elbow shaking viciously. I crush the wrist that Jared had hold of and Paul returns grabbing the free leg and the leach is screaming as he is pulled limb from limb. Sam snaps off his leg. I grip hold of his neck clamping down as hard as I can. His screeching screams come to an end as his head comes off in my mouth. Embry and Paul pull the remaining limbs off.

I run over to Jared and phase back. He is curled into a ball moaning and holding his face with both hands. Oh God his jaw is snapped and he keeps moving it around. "What can we do for him?!"

"I've got the leach taken care of" Embry says as he lights a small fire.

"Thanks Em."

"Jared I need to ask you some questions. I'll make them yes or no so you can blink your answer. Blink twice for no and one three times for yes. OK?"

He blinks three times.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Two blinks – no. That's good.

"Will you heal once your jaw is in position?"

Three blinks.

"Good. We are going to need at least two ace bandages. Or do you want us to get Sue?"

Two more blinks.

"Where can we get the bandages?" I ask.

"I have an extensive first aid kit in my truck. Paul can come with me and run it back while I bring the truck around." Sam suggests.

I nod. "Go. Embry and I will keep look out for the red head in case she comes back for her friend there." I motion over to the pile of ash with my head.

Sam nods and phases. He and Paul take off at a full run.

"You are doing great Jared. We will need to position your jaw and most likely brace it inside before we wrap you up. It's going to hurt like a bitch but I don't think you want to have a couple of brackets screwed in to hold your jaw in place." I joke to trying to lighten the mood.

He snorts and then promptly groans. He blinks twice with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't think he's up for jokes Jacob."

Three blinks in reply.

We keep watch in the trees and on the ground while we wait. In about ten minutes we hear an incoming noise. Embry and I both phase without a word to each other. Immediately we are greeted by Paul's approach. I breathe a sigh of relief and phase back.

I take the first aid kit and look to see what we can use as an internal brace. There are four ace bandages, saline solution, tweezers, forceps… Ah! That's what we need, rolled gauze.

"Jared, can you position where you think it should be?"

A deep breath and three blinks.

"I will check position and stability once you have it there."

We can all hear the bones shifting against each other. Jared's hands shake and his eyes are screwed shut.

I feel his jaw and he drops his hands to grip onto his legs.

"We need you to open your mouth a bit. It's not quite lined up right."

Paul lays down behind his brother supporting him both physically and emotionally. Jared sinks his hands into Paul's fur grabbing handfuls.

He opens his mouth slightly and his jaw finds its perfect seat. "There don't move!"

I carefully slip my finger in his mouth to judge the bracing needed. "Embry, make two pads that's about half as thick as your pinky."

"On it."

He makes the pads and I slide it in as gently as I can. I know I am hurting him but I don't know what else to do.

"Get the four inch wrap out so we can support this without holding it and risk shifting it more."

We get his face wrapped. We use all four ace bandages. He looks like a bloated mummy but it feels secure.

He relaxes back against Paul's side while we wait for Sam to get back with his truck.

When Sam gets back we all load up. Jared sits in the cab with Sam while Embry and I sit in the bed with Paul after he grabs a pair of shorts from the truck.

Sam calls back through the window "I'm taking Jared to my place. Emily and Kim are there now and he can rest in my spare room. My place is closer to Sue's for her to come check on him later tonight."

"Sounds good"

When we get there Kim rushes out of the house. Jared embraces his mate and you can see the wave of calm come over him.

"Jacob, go to your mate before you blow man. Embry and I will run patrol for the next four hours then you and Paul can take the next four. We'll keep up the four hour shifts until Jared can phase then you can work him into the schedule until we either get her or we are sure she is out of the area."

I nod and take off at a run in human form to my house. It's almost 1:00 and I can't wait to hold Bella in my arms again.


	13. Chapter 12 - Bella POV

Chapter 12 – Bella POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse!**

I go back inside and join Emily and Kim in the living room.

"I am so happy that Jacob imprinted on you Bella. I was worried what would happen if he didn't. He has loved you for so long. Seeing you with that vampire", Emily shutters at the word, "when I knew what he was and what Jacob is hurt my heart."

Kim smiles at me. "That's in the past now. You have a HoT wolf to cuddle up to now." She chuckles at her own joke.

"Yeah. He can almost get rid on all of the coldness." I mumble to myself as I stroke my bracelet absentmindedly.

"Have you decided what you are going to tell your Dad as to why you are moving to the Rez permanently?" Kim asks.

"I'm just here during my winter break. I'll be back home with Charlie once school is back in session." I don't like the thought of being away from Jacob. He has barely been gone and I am missing him already.

"But the imprint?"

"Kim, I am sure Bella and Jacob can find a way to manage their imprint." Emily cuts her off.

I stand up "excuse me". I go into the kitchen not making eye contact with Sam or Jared. I look in the refrigerator to see is in there. I move on to the freezer. There I find two chickens amongst all the fish. I pull them out. Now what will I do with them? There are some old carrots, celery, and onions. With a quick glance around I ask "Are you done in here?"

"We were just finishing up. Do you need a hand with something?" Sam answered.

"No, I've got it." I dig through the cabinet with the pans in it. There in the back corner is what I am looking for, a huge stock pot. I pull it out and can't miss that it has been years since it has been used. It's going to need a good scrubbing before it can be used. After a quick scrub down, the pan is good to go. After I fill it three quarters of the way with hot water, I put it on the stove with carrots, celery, onion, and spices. I speed thaw the chickens in the sink enough I can roughly dismember them and then toss them in the pot too.

Emily comes out to the kitchen. "What are you making?"

"I've started the stock for chicken and noodles for dinner." I pull out the flour, salt, eggs, vinegar, rolling pin, cutting board, large knife, and the largest bowl I can find.

"What's all this for?" She motions to the supplies on the table.

I start mixing the dough. "It's noodles. There should be enough for everyone with leftovers once I make the mashed potatoes to go with it."

"You make noodles? I've always just bought them."

"I haven't used store noodles except in one dish since I was little. My grandmother taught me to make them when I was five." I smile at the memory. I flour the table and start rolling out the dough. After all the dough is rolled out I start thinly slicing the noodles.

I spread the noodles on the table so they can dry a little before they are cooked. Now I need potatoes. I let out a frustrated sigh. There are only two potatoes and my truck isn't running. "How long of a walk is the closest store?"

"That would be Joy Atbara's market. It would be about a twenty minuet walk. What do you need? We can send Sam for what you need."

"Did I hear you offering my services as an errand boy?" Sam asks from the living room.

"Yes you did. You get to run to Joy's and pick up some things. I'll make a list for you." She grabs the notepad by the phone and starts writing. Let's just make up a bunch of sandwiches for lunch. That will be quick to put together after Sam gets back."

I nod my agreement.

"Kim can even help with that without endangering anyone with food poising."

"HAY! I'm getting better." Kim calls out with a giggle.

Sam heads out with his list in hand when Emily makes a call on the phone. It sounds like she is giving the same list she just gave Sam. "Thanks Joy Sam should be there in just a few."

She looks at me. "Sam will buy half the store unless I call ahead to have what I need ready for him." She laughs "He's worse than a kid."

I have to chuckle and the mental image of Sam sneaking things into the cart.

By the time Sam is back I have pulled the meat from the pot and tossed the bones and skin back in to the stock to continue cooking. I do a rough chop on the meat and put it in the refrigerator to wait to be added later.

Sam comes back with all the food and another huge pot for the potatoes. I put him and Jared to work pealing the potatoes while Emily, Kim, and I start slicking tomatoes, and making sandwiches for lunch. Suddenly the boys stop in their tracks and rush outside.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Emily and Kim shake their heads and we walk out the back porch.

They come out of the woods just a moment later. "They are tracking two vamps. We are going to head to the treaty line in case they need backup. I'll give you a call when I know something." Sam kisses Emily and Jared kisses Kim. My heart aches. I go inside and curl up on Jacob's bed.

My face is buried into his pillow "Oh god he's going to leave me. He's going to get killed and leave me alone." My breath is coming in short gasps as I try not to dissolve into tears. "He has no idea what they are capable of, of the searing pain of their venom scorching through your veins." I grab my wrist. I can feel the burning cold lapping at the vial ugly scar. "I will not be able to come back from losing him."

There is a soft knock on the door and Emily sticks her head in. "Bella…" she and Kim walks over to the bed and sits down. I feel a hand stroking my back and one brushing back my hair. "We know how scared you are. We all are. It is worse in the beginning. Know they are good and an amazing force to be reckoned with. They will be back. And they will be hungry when the get here. Let's go finish the sandwiches and get those potatoes pealed since we lost our forced labor."

I look up and meet Emily's eyes. I know they understand they have lived through this time and again. I take a deep breath and nod my head. "Your right, I can't allow myself to fall apart. That won't do them any good."

We stand up and I am enveloped in a warm comforting hug. I love the since of support and camaraderie. This is completely new to me. I loved Alice and thought of her as my sister, but she made me feel like her dress up doll more often than not. This feels right instead of a feeling of inadequacy.

Four loaves of bread latter we finish the mountain of ham and cheese sandwiches. There is a huge bowl of sliced tomatoes and another of lettuce. That way the guys can add what they want. The house smelled _amazing!_ The stock is ready to be strained so I start pouring it off while the girls finish pealing and dicing the potatoes.

"Let's go ahead and eat." Emily suggests. "They are going to be starving if they have been running all this time. I know that they wouldn't mean to but we may not get a bite if we wait"

"Emily's right" Kim adds. Our wolves would be willing to give up food for us but the others will follow their noses and stomachs.

We sit down to eat and talk. We are about finish our lunch when the house phone rings. I get up and answer it.

"Bella, it's Sam. Don't freak out because everyone will be ok."

"OK Sam. What's going on?" Emily and Kim grip each other's hands and listen carefully to what I'm saying.

"Jared was hurt but he will be ok. I am taking my truck to pick them up."

"How was Jared hurt?" Kim whimpers beside me and grips my arm. I wrap my arm around her waist.

"His jaw was broken. I am going to take him to my house so Sue can come by and check on him. Can I talk to Emily for a minuet?"

I hand the phone out "Emily, Sam want's you."

"Sam?"

I look into Kim's eyes. "His jaw is broken and Sam is taking him to his house to recoup and have Sue check on him."

"I need to get to him."

"You will but you have to be strong for him now."

She takes a shaky breath and nods. "Your right."

"OK Sam. I'll see you back at the house. I love you." Emily hangs up the phone. "He is about back to pick up the boys. He's going to take him to our house like he said. He wants Kim and me to meet him there. He doesn't want you walking in the cold Bella not until you're stronger. I don't think he wants to piss off Jacob again. Jacob will come right home to you."

I smile. "Let's get some of the sandwiches and fixings packed up for the rest of them."

We pack up the food and the girls are ready to head out. I hug them both. I will see you later. I want you to come over tonight for the chicken and noodles. If Jared can't chew yet we can run it through the blender and he can drink it."

Kim gives me a bear hug. "I'll see you later Bella. Thank you so much. Jacob is a lucky man to have you!"

"Call me so I know that you got there ok."

"I'll call you as soon as we get in." Emily assures me.

I can feel my Jacob. He is almost here. I step out the front door looking down the road when I see him. He is running in only shorts and I wear that I can see the steam coming off him. I run to him and launch myself into his arms as I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me with such passion that he makes my whole body quiver. "I was so worried and I missed you terribly"

He carries me inside and sits on the couch keeping me on his lap the whole time. "I'm home I'm home now."

His kisses soothes the ache in my heart and enflames my desire for him. Our tongues battle for dominance. My hands are buried in his hair. As one of his hands presses me tightly to his chest the other grips my hair pulling my head back so he can assault my neck with hot open mouthed kisses and nips. I can't stop the moans coming from me. I am sure my wetness has soaked through not only my panties but my thin pajama pants too. I rake my nails down his bare chest raising welts before they heal before my eyes. A feral growl erupts at my actions. He latches on to the tender flesh of my neck. I know he is leaving a mark and it thrills me. I grind myself against the bulging heat in his shorts. I bite down on his shoulder … and about fly off his lap when there is a loud knock at the door as it opens.

"FUCK! WHAT?!" Jacob snarls.

Paul steps in and his eyes go wide.

"What do you want Paul?"

He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. Them he looks at me and tries again. "I'm sorry Bella for being a vulgar ass. I will watch myself from now on."

Jacob nods and says "now get out".

"Jacob!"

Paul shakes his head. Sam told me to let you know that Sue has checked Jared out and said that he is healing up well. Emily said to tell you we will all be over around 6:00."

"OK Paul, messages are delivered - time to go."

Paul heads for the door when the phone rings.

Jacob about rips the receiver off the wall. "Yes?"

Jacob blushes "Oh hay Charlie". Jacob's voice drops to a whisper. "Yeah she did wake up once but I was able to calm her pretty quickly." "OK Charlie, well see you in a bit". He hangs up the phone and leans his head against the wall. "Your Dad will be here is just a bit. Apparently the siren's call to fishing has him taking a half day."

I run a finger down his cheek and kiss him tenderly. I guess now is not the right time. I'm going to go change."

Once in the bathroom I get the first look at the carnage that is my neck. How in the hell am I supposed to hide this from my Dad?! "JACOB BLACK!"

Jacob runs into the bathroom to see his handiwork on display with my hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Mmmm I like the look of you wearing my marks." He wraps his arms around me from behind and he nuzzles the newly tender skin.

"How am I supposed to hide them from my Dad?" I pull my hair back down but they are still readily visible.

The smile slips from his lips with the knock on the door.

"Bella. Jacob. Here are the boxes Billy asked me to bring down."

Oh hell my Dad's here already!


	14. Chapter 13 - Charlie POV

The Making of the Alpha Pair - Chapter 13 – Charlie POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse!**

I finally got a chance to get out of the station and head out to La Push. I have to say that I feel like a million bucks. I didn't realize how a solid night of sleep can do so much good. I picked up the banana boxes from the grocery store like Billy asked me to and I've got a couple of hours to get some fishing in. I can't stop the smile as I drive along singing with the radio.

I should check and see how the night went for Bella. I hope her night was ok. She was the happiest I have seen her in a long time last night. I remember telling Billy he was full of it with his Indian Mumbo Jumbo when he would say that the kids were destined to be together but it looks like he may have been right. If Jacob Black is what it takes for my baby girl to heal then he can come live with us and I will drive him to school each morning. Normal teen drama is not to much to ask for is it? I'll give them a call just in case things didn't go well. I may need to pick up more beer to soothe my friend. I grab my cell and hit the speed dial.

Jacob growls "Yes?" to answer the phone. If the happiest kid on the planet is not happy it doesn't bode well for last night.

"Hay there Jacob. Did she have nightmares last night?"

Bella must be nearby. Jacob whispers "Yeah she did wake up once but I was able to calm her pretty quickly."

"Just once – that's a really good night. I'm headed in to drown some worms with your old man. I'll drop off the boxes he asked me to pick up before I meet up with him and Harry"

"OK Charlie, well see you in a bit".

I can't stop my smile. She only woke up once and was calmed quickly, that is amazing. If this keeps up here but reverts back to the bad nights I may have to consider moving. God I hope not. That was the house Renee and I picked out. Then again … I want Bella move past Edward but I haven't really moved past Renee. I have the same couch, the same pictures on the walls. The only picture that has changed is the school pictures of Bella. I still have our wedding picture sitting on the end table. I can't imagine where else I would live. Maybe some new paint and furnisher wouldn't hurt though. I'll see what Bella thinks. She could help me pick things out.

I pull up to the little red house. I grab the first stack of boxes from the passenger seat and head in with a quick tap on the door. "Bella. Jacob. Here are the boxes Billy asked me to bring down."

Jacob comes out of the hall. "Hay Charlie. I'll give you a hand with the others."

"Where's Bella?"

"I think she's in the restroom."

"Ah. Let's get them inside and then I'll go find then old man."

The boy heads out without a shirt or shoes. I just shake my head and go out with him to unload the back seat and the trunk. When we move them from the porch to inside I hear Bella in the kitchen.

"There's my girl." She's at the stove and looks happy. She's even out of her sweats and has on a pair of jeans and that huge sweater she loves so much. I still say it looks like it is trying to eat her head.

She looks back to the door smiling but doesn't move from the stove. "Hi Dad. You're early. Dinner's not till 6:00 and Billy's not here yet."

"I know kiddo; I'm going to meet up with him for a bit of fishing before dinner. What are you fixing? It smells good in here."

She smiles knowing it is one of my favorites. "Chicken and noodles with mashed potatoes."

"I still don't understand how you can wear those sweaters while you cook. You make me hot just watching you"

She chuckles and comes over giving me a hug. "Then go fishing and freeze yourself and you can have some hot food to thaw you out later."

"All right, I'll see you at dinner." I head out the door feeling even better after seeing how good Bella looks.


	15. Chapter 14 - Bella POV

The Making of the Alpha Pair - Chapter 14 – Bella POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse! **

**I will probably not be posting much in the next couple of weeks. My kids are on Fall Break and we have all sorts of Family Fun Time packed in. A lot of it is not computer friendly environments so my time to type will be at a minimum. I will update as soon and often as I can.**

Jacob slips out of the bathroom and greets Charlie. They head out the door to bring in boxes and I dart across the hall to grab one of my thick turtleneck sweaters and slip on a pair of jeans. I flip some hair over each shoulder and make my way to the kitchen. I start cutting up carrots and celery; dropping them in the stock I made earlier when my two favorite men come back in.

"There's my girl." He sounds happy. If I can keep my neck hidden he should be able to stay that way. I smirk at my thought.

I look over my shoulder and smile "Hi Dad. You're early. Dinner's not till 6:00 and Billy's not here yet."

"I know kiddo; I'm going to meet up with him for a bit of fishing before dinner. What are you fixing? It smells good in here."

He's going to like this. "Chicken and noodles with mashed potatoes." I think I can hear him salivating.

"I still don't understand how you can wear those sweaters while you cook. You make me hot just watching you"

I can't help but to chuckle, if he only knew. I give him a hug making sure to keep my hair down and my left side to his chest. "Then go fishing and freeze yourself and you can have some hot food to thaw you out later."

"All right, I'll see you at dinner." The relaxed smile on his face makes me happy and makes me want to cry for all the hell I have put him through at the same time.

After seeing my Dad out; Jacob comes behind me wrapping his arms around me. "Hmmm we're alone and it's not time for dinner for three hours." Jacob's stomach takes that opportunity to complain loudly. "I'm starving."

"I've heard that wolves are insatiable." His head jerks up to look at me astounded at the implication. A shy smile pulls my lips as give him a sideways look from my half lidded eyes. Stepping to the fridge I pull out a large plate. "I have sandwiches for you."

His sunny smile breaks out as he snatches the plate out of my hands. "You are the best!" With a quick kiss on my cheek he flops down at the table and shoves half a sandwich in his mouth.

I bring over another plate with tomatoes and lettuce on it. I pull over the plate of sandwiches only to be growled at. I give him a look that dares him to growl again. He tries to pull it back to him but I don't release it. "Unless you want to go hungry of fend for yourself from now on don't try that again." He looks like a kicked puppy with the way he's pouting. I add tomatoes and lettuce to a sandwich and hand it to him.

Jacob takes it with a quiet "thanks." I finish topping the others and slide the plate back over.

I go back to my chopping. I am startled when Jacob picks me up. "What are you doing?"

"You were falling asleep standing up. We are going to go lay down."

"I need to finish the prep."

"No, you need to rest. What time do you need to start the pots?"

"4:30"

He lays me down in his bed and sets his alarm clock for 4:30. "There! Now we have time for an almost two hour nap." His pulls the hem of my sweater. "Can you wear a different shirt?" He looks down at the hem he's playing with. "I want to hold you close."

"Just a nap, right?"

He nods.

"No more marking up my neck?"

He whines but nods again.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

I pull my arms in to my sweater. My heart is speeding up at the thought of what I'm going to do. I slowly pull the back over my head bearing my back except for my bra. My breath catches as the cool air caresses my warm skin.

"Do you want me to get you a shirt?"

"Not unless it would make you more comfortable."

"I'm fine with whatever you are. I'm completely topless." He teases me.

I fling my sweater at him and lay down. He tosses it onto the chair and snuggles into my back. We lay quietly for a moment until I can't keep my mouth quiet.

"What happened when you were out?"

The hand that was tracing patterns on my stomach stilled. "I don't want to upset you."

"You won't upset me. I want to know everything about you and about what you do"

"If you're sure. We headed out and went to the He slides Cullen's place. They wanted me to know the scents so I don't break the treaty accidently. That's where we picked up the intruders scents. The led into Forks and we had to phase to go in." He stretches his right arm under me and slides down my arm. His thumb catches on my bracelet. Why don't you take that off so you're more comfortable?"

"NO! It's fine." My heart pounds at the thought of exposing that ugliness to my Jacob. Oh God! If he sees it he will hate me. I was almost one of them because of it. I'm a freak that should have been his ancestral enemy. He'll leave me, disgusted at what I am. My breaths are coming in gasps as I grip my cuffed wrist. Black dots are dancing around the edges of my vision.

I am laying on my back looking up into Jacob's eyes and he kisses me. After a second I return the kiss desperately. I know this will be the last time he is willing to kiss me. Once he knows he'll send me away.

He pulls back out of the kiss but still hovering over me. "What are you hiding from me?"

"It's an ugly scar from when I ran off to Phoenix. I hate it. I don't want to see it or let anyone see it."

"I love you. All of you. Scars and all. Show me?"

I shake my head not meeting his eyes.

Jacob's voice changes, it's a deeper timber almost a growl. "You ran off with Cullen."

I nod biting my lip.

"Show me"

This is not the request from before. I look into his eyes and they are yellow rimmed.

I unlock the clasp and pull it off.

He grasps my naked wrist and immediately pulls his hand back like it burned him. He is over me before I know what has happened. He strokes my wrist with two fingers and growls. "Cullen bit you?"

"No, James bit me. Edward saved me from changing. He sucked the venom out."

"You carry the mark of the Cold Ones. You are our mate. Not theirs." He sniffs the scar.

"I don't want it Jacob! I hate it! I didn't ask him to I swear!"

"You accept us? Accept our mark until we are full marked mates?"

His eyes are more yellow than brown now. I'm talking to the wolf now; I know this.

"Yes"

He bites into my wrist with a growl.

I scream out from the searing pain. My blood is boiling in my arm. Flames are licking at my nerves and my world goes black.

When the world returns I am HOT. I open my eyes to see Jacob's beautiful browns locked on to mine. My arm is pinned between us and for as bad as it hurt it is barely noticeable now. "Jake?"

"Hi Honey. Are you ok?" He asks with a timid smile.

"I'm hot" I roll onto my back and look at my arm. There is a bandage around it. I look back to Jacob.

"I cleaned it up."

I sit up and unwrap my wrist. The silvered scar can hardly be seen. What is there now a lighter bite mark with four puckered spots from his canines. The skin has already healed over. I tentatively stroke where the coldness has been only to find that it is no longer cold to the touch. It is actually warm.

I look back to Jacob. "What happened?"

"We could smell the leach in you. After He, I, We bit you, you started screaming and writhing around. A purple smoke started bubbling up from your wrist. It stank like a leach. I had to open the window to air out my room. You passed out and I washed it up and wrapped it." He takes my hand in his and sniffs. His nose ghosts over the skin and my breath catches as an electrical charge jolts through me. "I didn't know he was going to bite you. I wouldn't have let him if I did."

"It's fine Jacob. He obviously knew more than we did."

The alarm starts beeping.

"I need to get things going or we will have a house full of hungry men and wolves with nothing to feed them."

I grab my sweater and slip it on. I reach for my bracelet only to have Jacob snatch it away. He shakes his head and in the rough voice from earlier "No more hiding it. That is Our mark now not his. There is no shame from it."

I kiss him and take a deep breath. "No hiding – other than my neck. I don't want you shot before dinner."

"Your neck healed as your wrist did. The juvenile marks are gone."

I go to the bathroom to look at my neck. He's right. There are just faint yellow marks left. I shrug off the sweater and grab a tee shirt from my bag. As I walk into the kitchen I start delegating work. "Wash off six stalks of celery and pull out the bowl of chicken." I quickly chop up the carrots and get the heat going under the pans. All the veg is in the pot and the potatoes are starting to bubble. A look out the window shows the snow is melting off. I open the window to cool off the steamy kitchen. I feel lighter and over all warmer than I have since I moved here. I am thrilled by the caresses, nuzzling, stolen kisses, and lingering heat everywhere he touches me as we cook and talk.

I lean back into him and rub my naked wrist. "I feel exposed."

"If you need to, go put it on. I don't want you be uncomfortable but I also don't want you to be ashamed. My wolf loves that you accepted our mark before becoming full mates. I love the responses you give when I run even a finger across it." He lets his fingers skim over the mark and my breath hitches as an electrical current of desire dances down my spine.

I lean my head back into his shoulder as I pull his lips down to mine. He pulls me back tightly to him. I'm on my tip toes with my hand twisted into his hair. His warm hand splayed on my stomach as his other hand entangles my hair.

I turn in his arms barely breaking the kiss. We back up to the counter. He lifts me onto the counter top and my legs wrap around his waist. I growl as he pulls my hair back to deepen the kiss and our tongues battle for supremacy. I rake my nails down his back and Jacob growls in response and pulls my hips flush into his. My feet hook below his ass grinding my core against his obvious heat.

Neither of us notice when the door open and our fathers come in.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Charlie bellows "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"

Charlie tries to jerk Jacob away.

Jacob spins to face Charlie growling "MINE!"

Billy and Harry are right behind Charlie. Billy shouts "JACOB OUTSIDE!"

Jacob is shaking. I jump off the counter and grab Jacob by the face locking eyes with him. "Come outside with me."

We head out the back door and Charlie tries to grab my arm. Harry stops him.

Jacob is pacing. I grab his hand and pull him to me. "Shhhh Jacob it's my Dad. He probably just got the shock of his life in there. He's not out to hurt or threaten me. He wants to protect me."

He nuzzles his face into my neck and takes deep breathes to calm down.

The back door opens as Sam's truck pulls up with the pack and the girls.

"Jacob! Bella! We need to talk _calmly_ with Charlie inside."

"Yes Dad"'

"He's going to be hot but we have to stay calm. He won't do anything to hurt me."

"I need you Bells. I can't have him take you from me."

"You're mine Jacob Black, mine and no one else's. We will work things out." I give him a quick kiss and we head inside hand in hand.

Emily is in the kitchen draining the potatoes to mash them. I mouth my thanks to her as we come in. She smiles in return with a quick squeeze on my arm as we go by.

Charlie is sitting in the living room with Harry and Billy, a beer in hand.

I direct Jacob to sit in the far side of the couch so I can sit beside him as a buffer.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Charlie asks.

"Dad, I know you were surprised to walk in to see us in the kitchen…"

"Bella" he holds up his hand to stop me, "let me talk."

I lean back against Jacob's side and hold his hand. It's as much for my comfort as it is for his.

"I love you and I have always thought of Jacob like a son. I just don't want you hurt again. You are just coming back to us. I don't want you to rush or be forced into anything."

Jacob interrupts "I would NEVER force Bella to do anything she doesn't want to do!"

I face Jacob and with a hand in his chest "Shhhh. He's not saying that you would. He's just worried that I'll get hurt again. Edward messed me up in the head, as you know. I let him dictate what I should be. I lost myself to be with him. I am coming back to myself now and you have helped me stand on my own two feet. I want to be with you Jacob. I have cared for you from when I first moved back here. But Edward clouded my mind and convinced me that it was him I wanted. I think it is just the speed that he sees us moving at that has him concerned. Am I right Dad?"

"That is exactly right."

I let go of Jacob's hand and kneel on the floor in front of my Dad. "I'm eighteen years old and I feel more like myself than I have in since moving back here. I love Jacob Dad. We are good for each other. He's paved over the hole Edward left. It's not completely gone yet, pot holes still pop up but he's right there to help me patch it again."

"I see what he brings out in you Bella." He looks at Jacob. "She sets the pace."

"Always" Jacob answers.

"I love you like a son boy. Your old man and I have went over and over how you two should be together year after year. I'd be lying if I said I didn't hope for it when she moved back here. But don't think for a minuet that if you do anything to hurt her that I won't hunt you down and loose your body by a bear's den on the way. I don't want to see your … _affection…_first hand."

"Billy do you have anything to add?"

"I know I raised you to respect women. I expect you to respect my daughter and I am sure you will. If you don't you know I'll tie you up and feed you to the wolves."

I about laugh at Billy's comment. I give Charlie a hug. "I love Dad."

"I love you too kiddo."

Harry asks "Is it time to eat yet? I'm hungry as a pack of wolves."

"I'll go check on the food." I head out to the kitchen and give Emily a hug with a sigh.

"Thanks for the help with the food"

A car pulls up and Sue heads in followed by Kim and the pack.

The boys filter in greeting the elders and Jacob.

I ask Kim "Can Jared eat or do I need to get out the blender?"

"Soft foods and small pieces are OK." I nod as I get out a knife so she can cut up the noodles with for him.

I prep bowls for the non-wolves and then call the boys out to get theirs.

Sue checks Jared's jaw and says he's fine for soft food and small pieces, like Kim told me. She scolds him about being careful when he is horsing around so he doesn't dislocate his jaw again.

Everyone eats their fill and there are actually ample leftovers.

Charlie keeps looking over at Jacob and me when I am sitting on his lap. He has a small smile on his face when he doesn't think I am watching.

Paul comes over and asks Jacob "Are you ready to go take a look at my car? It's getting late."

Sam pipes up "I need to be getting Emily, Jared and Kim home so I can drop you guys off."

"Thanks Sam"

I get up and head over to the door to see them off. I give them hugs as they file out. I hear Jacob asking Embry to keep an eye on his Dad in case he needs any help while he's gone. I don't hear Embry's reply but he stays inside when Jacob comes out.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him deeply. "Be safe and come back to me soon"

"As soon as I can."

I go back inside and curl up on the couch to watch TV. I soon drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 - Jacob POV

The Making of the Alpha Pair - Chapter 15 – Jacob POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse! **

**Pack mind is in **_italics_

**My family had a wonderful (exhausting) trip to Disney World. It was both of my daughters' first trip and it was wonderfully exhausting. I couldn't get any typing done there but we are home and the words want out! I hope you enjoy!**

Paul and I hop into the back of Sam's truck. Sam slides the window open and asks "Where do you want your clothes?"

Emily hands back two large zip lock bags. Paul pulls off his shirt and shoves it in one saying "By my place is good for me if you could."

Sam nods as he pulls over out of sight of my house. "No problem man"

"I'll just grab mine from here on my way home." I tell him. "Thanks for stepping up to help with the food. I thought Charlie was going to rip into us or shoot me at least."

"My pleasure. Really it was nothing. I just stirred the pot and mashed the potatoes. Bella did all the real work." Emily smiled back at me.

Paul and I jump out of the truck. He shucks off his shorts and stuffs them in the bag with his shirt. He tosses the bag in the truck with Jared. "Let's get moving Baby-Alpha. It's not good to keep you away from your imprint to long. Ever since Sam imprinted on Emily, he gets all bitchy, whiny, and pissy when he's away from her for very long." Paul has a smirk on his face.

"Hay!" Sam yells from the cab.

Paul laughs as he phases and leaps into the trees.

I wave as I follow Paul. Once I am undercover, I pull off my shirt and shorts and stash them in the bag. I toss the bag under a bush and phase before it hits the ground. The Wolf is happy to stretch his legs and to make sure there is no threat to our mate. I head off to towards the Cullen's place to make sure the red head has not returned. The snow is gone and there is no sign of her at the leaches' den. _"We'll check Charlie's and the high school. Then we will circle around the outskirts of town and the Rez."_

Paul gives a mental nod.

As we cover ground, my thoughts wonder to My Bella. Thoughts of Charlie showing up, thoughts of the sandwiches, of taking her to my bed, of her bearing her back to me as she took off the sweater, holding her in my arms kissing her, thoughts of that bracelet and what it hid. I can't stop the growl that erupts at the last thought. The wolf brought forth the memory of her accepting our mark and the purifying essence, pride, lust, and possession of the resulting bite. She knew it was the wolf talking to her and she didn't shy away. She is so amazing!

_"__She was bitten by a VAMP?!" _Paul interrupts my thoughts.

_"__Apparently when she was in Phoenix." _I growl.

_"__How is she still human?" _Paul's mental voice is almost accusatory.

_"__HE sucked the venom out so she wouldn't change" _my growl is audible now as my teeth flash in the moonlight.

_"__Your imprint could have become a leach! Damn! I was right."_

_"__What do you mean you were right? You knew she was bitten?!" _If he knew I'll tear him apart foe keeping it from me.

_"__No man, I did know what happened. But I told Sam after the first time I met her that she stank like a leach."_

My growl intensifies and my jaws snap in his direction in warning. The wolf is surging just beneath the surface of my thoughts.

Paul sidesteps from me. _"Hay man I'm just telling you what happened. Sam said it was just from her hangout with them. It's part of why I called her "leach lover". She has always smelled so bad to me."_

_"__We could smell the taint in her when she took off the bracelet. It enraged us that our mate carried the mark of a cold one. Now she carries our mark and the leach taint is gone."_

I think about the way she screamed and writhed after the bite. The foul leach stink the filled my room as the purple smoke seeped from her wrist.

_"__I didn't notice the smell from her at dinner. I thought it was just what Sam had said and that the vamp stink was finally wearing off." _Paul reflected.

The Alpha's timber rolls through the mental link. _"The taint is gone. My mate bares my mark. She will come into her own. She will realize her own power and magnificence. Soon she will choose to complete the marking and we will be bound as one"_

We have made it around to the cliffs with no leach sign. I run to the top of the tallest cliff face. Scenting the salt air, a howl tears from my chest. It is not a howl of alarm, alert, fear, or call to battle. It is a call of possession and protection. My soul is in synch with the land around me and I will protect it. There are answering howls from all of my pack, including Jared. The chorus of wolf calls envelops La Push, Forks, and the surrounding area. _"Take the rest of the night off. Meet at my house for breakfast at 9:00." _I get mental nods and verbal confirmations as they phase out.

I start the short run home with a new found link to the land was born on. I am running along the forest edge along First Beach just a few minutes from home. Embry phases back in I can since the worry in his mind.

_"__Melody Silversmith just called Billy frantic. Her three and four year olds have disappeared from her house while she was at work. Her mom passed out on the couch and doesn't know when they left. They have searched right around the house and there's no sign."_

_"__They live out by the junkyard don't they?"_

_"__Yeah it's the blue house."_

_"__Alright, I am heading there now. Call Sam and have him phase in. Stay there with Billy and Bella. Is Charlie still there?" _My mind is going in fifty directions at once.

_"__Charlie was here when the call came in. He headed right over there. Sue left Harry here and headed over in case she is needed. Bella grabbed up blankets and a thermos of hot chocolate she had just made and left with Charlie." _ Embry hurried the last bit of his thought.

_"__Of course she did." _I shake my head smiling. _"OK Paul's is closer, call him first and send him my way phased._

_"__On it" _Embry phases out.

Paul and Sam phases in just as I get to the house. They are already in route. I pick up both of the kids scents from the yard and turn my attention to finding them while not being spotted.

_"__We'll be there in three minutes." _Sam says_._

_"__Start out by the stream Sam. Paul, start out by the meadow and work back in. I'm heading toward the cliffs to circle back. Their scents go everywhere by the house. I can't discern a fresh trail."_

I hear the whimpers before I see or smell them. The girls repeated cries of "Mommy" rip at my heart as they lead me to her.

_"__I found them!" _I think of my location so Sam and Paul can bring help.

I can see they are wet and they have to be half frozen. I get close then I belly crawl to the kids. The boy is out. He's not shivering but he is still breathing. The girl's eyes are closed as she clings to her brother and calls for her mother. She didn't scream when I touched her. I don't know if she was aware of anything but the warmth of my fur.

I use my head to lift the boy as gently as I can as I wrap around the kids. They are so small I can wrap both of them in a living fur coat with ease.

_"__Bella saw me. I'm leading her to you now with the blankets so we can bring them in."_ Sam says.

I feel the first stirring of the little boy. His little hand fists in my pelt as he pulls himself in closer. I nuzzle him and lick his and his sister's faces. The girl relaxes into my side with a sigh.

My Bella comes up to me and kisses my muzzle. "You are amazing Jacob. Do you have clothes?"

I shake my head.

Sam and Paul have phased back and slipped on their shorts. I lift my tail so they can scoop up the kids. Bella wraps a blanket around each little one so the wolves' heat doesn't escape.

They head back with the kids. Bella runs her hands down my neck. "You saved them. Paul told me how cold they were and that you knew that they needed warmth right away.

I wound around her sniffing her up and down. When my nose comes to her wrist I sniff intently. There is no trace of the leach's taint. My tongue darts out caressing my mark. The shuttered breath makes my heart beat a bit faster. I slowly lick across the mark. Her arousal is a sweet perfume teasing my nose. What an amazing creature my mate is, so responsive.

"Bella" Charlie calls out "They found them."

I look into her eyes and slip off into the woods.

"I'm right here Dad" she calls back as she starts walking towards the house.

I quickly make it home, shift, and dress. Heading inside I see Embry at the sink scaling a mountain of Steelheads while Harry and Billy are sitting at the kitchen table fileting Sturgeons. Dad looks up at me with a question in his eyes.

"They've been found. They were really cold when I found them but they were already perking up when Sam, Paul, and Bella got there to take them to Sue."

Dad and Harry both let out a sigh of relief. I pull out two five gallon buckets and move over to the sink to start gutting and finishing the Steelheads.

Forty-five minutes later, Dad and Harry are finishing up the last Sturgeon and Embry has moved on to helping me finish the Steelheads. I stop what I'm doing and quickly wash up in the bathroom. Bella's walking in the house as I'm coming down the hall and she comes straight into my arms.

Her fingers are like ice on my back. "You're freezing Honey." I scoop her up causing her to squeal a little and sit on the couch with her on my lap. I unzip her coat and slip it off her. Then I wrap the blanket from the back of the couch around us. I hear Charlie clear his throat. As I look up, Billy asks Charlie for a rundown of what happened. I am so thankful for a father who knows about all this crazy shit. I don't know how Embry deals with the craziness without his mom knowing what's going on. I nestle Bella to me as I rub warmth into her legs. She nuzzles her cold nose into my neck planting tiny kisses as she goes before she releases a contented sigh. I close my eyes and rest my head against the top of hers. A contented rumble like a soft growl comes from my chest. I would happily stay like this forever.

I don't know how long we dozed on the couch but when I woke up Dad and Embry were talking to Old Quill. It would seem that Harry and Charlie left at some point. I breathe deeply taking in Bella scent. Old Quill says with a smile "Good evening young Alpha. Did you rest well?"

My eyes quickly shift to Billy looking for the ok to talk in front of the Elder. Billy smiles and nods as he answers my unasked question. "The council knows about the pack and that you are the rightful Alpha son."

I snuggle Bella in closer. "It's always a good rest with My Bella."

He smiles bigger than before. "So the visions were correct. Bella Swan is your imprint."

"What visions?"

The old men exchange a quick look. "I see Billy never told you about the vision quest when you were young. We saw your ties to young Bella when you were children and we knew of your heritage to the last Alpha. We saw you two together standing in front of a large pack."

My Bella and I have been destined to be together since we were children. Being with her has always felt right but to hear it confirmed makes my heart soar.

With a deep breath Bella's body tenses as she stretches in my lap. I loosely brace her so she doesn't slip. As her eyes open and meet mine, I tenderly claim her lips with mine as ghost my fingers down her arm and across my mark. Her breath hitches and she deepens the kiss. Her hand goes up into my hair and gets tangled there. She pulls away untangling herself. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt my Big" kissing to the side of my chin, "Bad" a kiss to the back of my jaw with a hint of teeth scraping "Wolf" a bite on my ear lobe drawing her teeth across the tender flesh. My fingers tighten on her ass with each nip.

"You want to play with the wolf do you?" The wolf's timber begins to lace my voice.

"Mmmmmm – I think I can tame him into a happy little lap dog" she murmurs in my ear.

Embry burst out laughing along with Old Quill and my dad.

Bella snaps her head up with a growl at the realization that we are not alone.

Old Quill laughs as he says "Settle down young one. We have things to discuss and take care of. The first thing is your hair. As your young lady has discovered, your long hair in human form causes your wolf to have a very thick and long coat. You will constantly have the knots and matts you have now and it will get worse with each time you phase."

"That's why the others cut their hair." Bella interrupts.

The elder simply nods in return.

"Let me brush it out and braid it one last time before you cut it off?"

"Anything you want Honey." I kiss the top of her head. "What else? I have a feeling you've got something else to share."

"You are right. I am here to give you your pack and Alpha tattoo."

I look over to Embry's shoulder. Ahhh. I forgot about the "gang" tattoo.

"Once you two are marked mates I will complete your tattoo and give you your tattoo that marks you as the Alpha Female and as the Alpha's Mate.

"I've never agreed to any tattoo. Charlie would kill all of us." Bella blurts out.

I growl with the Alpha timber in full force "Our mate already bears Our Mark and you will not force her to get any tattoo." I shift her off my lap and slightly behind me.

Billy sits up straighter. "You've ALREADY marked her? God tell me you two at least used protection!"

"We have not mated but We have marked her as ours. When she is ready and only when she is ready we shall join as fully marked mates. But not until she chooses."

Bella strokes my cheek turning me to face her. "You don't need to protect me here. There is no threat. I need more of Jacob right now. In a bit we can go outside so I can see all of you too before bed. I love you both but I need my Jacob in the front now."

We kiss her and the wolf recedes. "You are amazing Honey." My smile lights my words.

"Let's get this done. Where do you want me?" I ask.

"The kitchen table has been prepared."

The process of getting my tattoo is intense! Old Quill has a Smudge Pot on a shaman's detailed doe skin and the traditional tattoo equipment. I don't know what all he is burning in the pot or what all he's chanting. What I do understand is some prayers for strength, courage, wisdom, protection, and a general blessing.

I don't think I can withstand any more when My Bella straddles my lap and gazes into my eyes. With her hands on my shoulders, our foreheads press together, our breathing synchs and then there is no pain. The next thing I know Old Quill is done. He looks exhausted and so does Bella.

"I'm hungry. Who wants some noodles?" Bella asks.

She dishes us both up a large bowl and nukes them while Dad and Old Quill talk in the living room. Bella devours her bowl almost as fast as I do. I don't think I have ever seen her eat so voraciously. Once we are done eating, I wash up our bowls. Bella is sleeping at the table when I am done washing up. I scoop up My Bells to head to bed. As I go through the living room I say "Good Night".

"Good night Son. Is Bella ok?"

"Yeah Dad, she's fine. She just fell asleep while I was washing up our dishes. Sue 's going to have our head if she doesn't start getting some more rest."

Dad chuckles. "That she will son. Take your girl and get some rest. What room are you using?"

"Mine."

"Embry go stretch out in the girls' room."

"Thanks Billy, good night." Embry lightly grasps my shoulder "night man."

"Night Em."

I kick my door close and lay down on my bed with Bella. I am almost asleep as soon as we lay down.


	17. Chapter 16 - Billy POV

The Making of the Alpha Pair - Chapter 16 – Billy POV

**Disclaimer – I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not make any money of this. I do not own Twilight. If I did there would be a much different wolfie ending.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse! **

Charlie was diverted from saying anything to the kids by Harry's questions about the recovery and wellbeing of the little ones. By the time he was getting around to talk to them they were both sound asleep on the couch. Charlie and Harry headed home before the kids stirred. I was watching TV with Embry when Old Quill showed up at 11:00.

"We were right then?"

I just smile.

Jacob stirred at the voice of Old Quill.

"Good evening young Alpha. Did you rest well?"

My boy looks to me to see what Old Quill knows. I nod and let him know it's ok. "The council knows about the pack and that you are the rightful Alpha son."

He shifts Bella on his lap. "It's always a good rest with My Bella."

The old shaman is beaming. "So the visions were correct. Bella Swan is your imprint."

"What visions?" Jacob looks confused. I have never mentioned them to him.

I share a telling look. "I see Billy never told you about the vision quest when you were young. We saw your ties to young Bella when you were children and we knew of your heritage to the last Alpha. We saw you two together standing in front of a large pack."

Bella stirs in Jacob's lap and they loose themselves in each other. They start kissing and then she says. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt my Big Bad Wolf." I can't help the smile on my face and neither can Old Quill and Embry.

Jacob's voice shifts when he says "You want to play with the wolf do you?"

The girl says "Mmmmmm – I think I can tame him into a happy little lap dog."

We all laugh and she growls when she looks up.

The Shaman is still chuckling when he tries to soothe her. "Settle down young one. We have things to discuss and take care of. The first thing is your hair. As your young lady has discovered, your long hair in human form causes your wolf to have a very thick and long coat. You will constantly have the knots and matts you have now and it will get worse with each time you phase."

Bella looks at him thoughtfully, "That's why the others cut their hair."

He nods in response.

"Let me brush it out and braid it one last time before you cut it off?"

I can't help thinking of the two of them sitting on the porch brushing out each other's hair soothing each other.

I'm not surprised by his reply "Anything you want Honey."

"What else? I have a feeling you've got something else to share."

"You are right. I am here to give you your pack and Alpha tattoo."

My son looks to his friend with an air of acceptance.

The old man continues, "Once you two are marked mates I will complete your tattoo and give you your tattoo that marks you as the Alpha Female and as the Alpha's Mate.

Bella looks nervous and half yells. "I've never agreed to any tattoo. Charlie would kill all of us."

The way Jacob growls at Old Quill and mover her behind him worries me. "Our mate already bears Our Mark and you will not force her to get any tattoo."

WHAT! "You've ALREADY marked her? God tell me you two at least used protection!" If Bella goes home and has to tell Charlie she's pregnant, he will come back here with his guns blazing.

"We have not mated but We have marked her as ours. When she is ready and only when she is ready we shall join as fully marked mates. But not until she chooses." This is not my Son talking. This is the wolf. It is more than a bit disconcerting.

That little slip of a girl handles the wolf without hesitation. "You don't need to protect me here. There is no threat. I need more of Jacob right now. In a bit we can go outside so I can see all of you too before bed. I love you both but I need my Jacob in the front now."

They kiss and I see my son return. "You are amazing Honey."

"Let's get this done. Where do you want me?" He asks.

"The kitchen table has been prepared." I tell him.

I watch as Old Quill goes to work. I can see the pain in Jacob's eyes and on his face but he doesn't make a sound. Jacob's breathing gets rougher and he is sweating intensely when Bella sits on his lap. The Shaman is oblivious in his trance state as he tattoos my Son. She seems to soothe him as they focus on each other. Their heads rest together and her hands rest on his shoulders. A glow comes from where they are joined on his right shoulder. I look to see if Embry sees it also.

"Is this the same thing you saw before?"

"This isn't as bright but I would say yeah." Embry answers.

He goes to separate them but I stop him. "Let them be. I don't think it is going to harm either of them."

He stands on guard, scenting the air but makes no move to interfere.

When the tattoo is done the glow disappears, Bella seems to deflate for a moment, and the pair separate.

Old Quill packs up his supplies and Bella dishes up two huge bowls of Chicken and noodles for her and Jacob.

I direct the other two into the living room with me.

Looking to Embry, "Did you since anything unusual?"

Embry answers "Other than what we both saw, no."

"What did you see?"

I fill in Old Quill on the glow from the bedroom as well as the one that just happened.

"It felt like his arm was separated from the rest of him part way through the tattoo. I wonder if that was when the glow started. That girl is special that much is for sure. You know both of her parents don't you Billy?"

"You know Charlie. We've been friends since we were little kids. I've known Renee since she and Charlie started dating in high school."

"What do you know of their families' history?"

"I know Charlie can trace his family back to fur traders back in the 1800s sometime. Renee and her mom moved here from the Midwest during high school. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not sure what it was, but I am able to recognize that it was the Spirits' influence. It was familiar yet very different at the same time. I will commune with the Spirits and see what they will tell me. Try to find out what you can about her history."

I nod my agreement.

Jacob comes walking in the room carrying Bella. "Good Night"

"Good night Son. Is Bella ok?" I ask.

"Yeah Dad, she's fine. She just fell asleep while I was washing up our dishes. Sue 's going to have our head if she doesn't start getting some more rest."

I have to laugh at that face that he is right. "That she will son. Take your girl and get some rest. What room are you using?"

"Mine."

It's pointless to argue with him right now so I let it go. There is no way he will do anything she is not ready for.

"Embry go stretch out in the girls' room."

"Thanks Billy, good night." He grips Jacob's shoulder in a show of silent support. "Night man."

"Night Em."

I hear Jacob's door close.

"One more thing Billy"

I look back to him.

"It's my grandson. He's been hot and short tempered for the last two days. He's outgrown all his clothes too."

I close my eyes and sigh as I try to get a grip on my conflicting emotions. If the change has started there is nothing we know to do that can stop it. We still don't know why so many have phased. At least Jacob will have his two best friends by his side through whatever is coming.

"Is he close?"

"I think so. He was cussing Jacob and Embry out for abandoning him this afternoon when I told him I was coming over here tonight. Earlier today he punched a hole in the shed when the door was stuck too.

"I think keeping them in the dark is a mistake. The pack will be here at nine in the morning. Bring Quill over around ten. I will tell Jacob about it in the morning. He may have an easier time with it if he knows what's going on. Bella ripped me a new one for not being upfront with Jacob from the start. I'm telling you, you don't want to tick her off."

"We'll see you in the morning Billy"

"Good night. If anything happens before, call me."

Old Quill nods as he gets in his car and heads home.

I wheel myself towards my bed. I stop outside Embry's door. "Embry, can you give me a hand for a moment?"

The boy bounces out of bed smiling. "Sure thing Chief."

I go into my room and motion for him to close the door. "Would you have preferred to know what was going to happen when the change started for you?"

He answered without a moment's hesitation. "Defiantly. I thought I was losing my mind. I actually thought that I had some sort of schizophrenia or something before my first phase. Then turning into a giant dog was enough to put me over the edge."

He lifted me into bed with ease after I changed. "I thought so. It looks like Quill will be joining you boys soon. His grandfather will be bringing him by tomorrow around ten."

"Quill? Man…I'll let Jacob know if we get up before you do."

"Alright. Good night Embry. Get a some good sleep."

"You too Billy. Night."

The young man leaves my room and closes the door, leaving me to try to find sleep while my mind races.


	18. Chapter 17 - Bella POV

Chapter 17 – Bella POV

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight – I just play with SM's toys I'll clean them up when I'm done.**

**A/N – Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, fallows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse! WARNING: There are some little lemon squeezes in this chapter! **

Warmth is wrapped around me. I lean back into My Jacob's chest with my eyes still closed and a smile gracing my lips. His hand grips my breast and I feel his arm on my bare stomach as he snuggles me back into him. I shift back against him and I feel him grow against my back as a murmured moan caresses my ear. The arm I have been using as a pillow moves and I feel a warm hand run down my stomach on to my thigh. He pushes my bra down exposing my breast to the cool air. My nipples instantly harden. The fingers on my breast are tracing circles that are sending delightful jolts down my spine straight to my core. His open mouthed kisses along my neck draw a moan from me. I grind my ass into him and he rubs his fingers along the seam of my jeans.

I have never felt like this, so inflamed, charged, alive! I need more. I unfasten my jeans and whimper at the loss of contact when he moves his hand. I lift my hips as I push the offending pants down. Then his hand is back. There is just my thin, wet panties between us. I reach back pulling his head to claim his groaning lips with my moaning ones. His hand slides under my panties awakening unknown nerves. His fevered fingers caress my slickened folds and sensitive nub. I can't stop myself from grinding against his questing digits. He quickly flicks his thumb across my swollen nub. My keening cries seem to incite him. He pinches my clit and my nipple rolling them between his dexterous fingers causing me to shatter. He swallows my cries while he works me, drawing out the exquisite overload until I can take no more.

I turn onto my back opening my eyes for the first time. I meet his yellow rimmed brown eyes while trying to catch my breath. He brings his hand up and scents me on it. Licking his fingers he closes his eyes like he has never tasted anything better.

"Let Us taste you. Let Us please you."

I nod, unable to say anything.

He hooks my panties with his thumbs and pulls them down as he kisses a trail down my abdomen as he goes. When he reaches the apex of my legs he breathes me in deeply and growls softly while he nudges my legs apart, exposing me to his hungry gaze.

Suddenly he is up and off the bed with a growl. Then I hear the laughing and wolf calls coming from the drive. "As much as We want to continue this, we have a pack to tend to."

"I don't really want to have a bunch of wolf ears poking around when we are … exploring each other." I add looking down at the bed.

My stomach growls. "Time for breakfast" He hands me my jeans and slips my panties into his pocket.

Once I am dressed, I kiss him deeply and with a smile on my lips I say "Good morning to me" as I walk out of the room.

When we come out to the living room we find Sam, Jared, and Paul sitting around talking. Paul looks over to Jared "Well she got there. I guess Baby Alpha's balls haven't dropped yet cause he sure didn't." He laughs and punches Jared in the shoulder.

Jacob walks over to them. Standing over the laughing idiots, "A real man will always make sure his mate is satisfied before he is. A real man takes as much enjoyment from holding his woman in his arms as she explodes over and over again, as her body shudders and her juices flow coating you, as you lick her essence off your hands as she watches with a burning desire in her eyes. A real man knows that when We do claim Our mate, her cries of pleasure will be heard all over La Push and Forks. Too bad no woman has had any of that from you." We walk into the kitchen to greet the others.

Kim smiles and gives me a hug as we come in the kitchen. "The food is just about ready."

I look to the stove and Embry has the electric griddle on the counter with a huge stack of French toast beside him while Emily is serving up a huge bowl of scrambled eggs. My stomach growls as the smell of the food hits my nose.

Jacob smiles and whispers in my ear "Did you work up an appetite this morning Honey?"

I turn my face into his chest as the heat floods it.

"Good morning you two" Billy smirks.

I step away from Jacob and give Billy a hug. "Morning Billy. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough. Did you sleep well?"

I look at my second father worried why he did not rest well. "I don't remember going to bed and I don't think I had a single nightmare."

He smiles the same sunny smile Jacob gives me. "I am glad you have found peace in my home."

"I have always felt at home here. This has always been a sanctuary for me. It's where I ran to when Charlie and Renee were fighting. Now it is where I have found what has been missing. I have found myself here."

Billy pulls me into a hug.

"Food is ready!" Embry calls out.

Emily and Kim grab plates to serve themselves. I grab plates for Billy and me. I load both of our plates like they are for one of the wolves.

Jacob and the others load up their plates. The boys sit their mates on their laps to eat so we are all at the table. We all dig in.

Once Billy has eaten half of his plate he looks to Jacob saying "It looks like another boy is on the verge of phasing."

Jacob looks up mid bite. "Who?"

"Quil"

He smiles and sighs at the same time.

Embry cuts in "At least he won't be kept away and in the dark anymore."

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jacob returns Embry's sad smile. "I want to tell him what's going on. I've seen the others first phase. I think mine was easier because I knew what was going on. No one should have to go through that if it can be avoided."

Billy nods his head in agreement. "His grandfather will be bringing him over around 10:00."

"You will need to meet with the full council this afternoon too." Billy continues, "They need to know who the Alpha is and that you want to be informed about phasing signs. Some will argue about telling anyone before they phase but this is your pack. You are the Alpha and the future Chief. I will gladly back your choice as will Old Quil, and Harry."

"It's not their choice. It is my packs lives that have been turned ass up. It is our lives that are risked to run down and kill leaches. It is us not them that the spirits have joined with and that have their bones snapped and reformed to protect this land and our people. When they live this life, they can have an opinion." I can feel him vibrating under me.

"He agrees with you." I stroke Jacob's cheek drawing his attention to me. His deep eyes lock on to mine. With a deep breath I feel the tension drain away.

Kim starts cleaning up the dishes when all the wolves raise their heads and look toward the front.

Billy chuckles. "I bet the old man is hoping to get breakfast out of this too."

Embry gets up from the table and pulls a normal and a heaping plate from the oven with a smile.

Billy just starts laughing as there is a knock on the door.

I get off Jacob's lap to let the Atearas in. When I open the door I am met with a grumpy grandfather and a petulant huge child.

When Quil sees me yells and flings the screen door open. "Bella! What are you doing here? Did you bet some sense into the asshole that thinks he's too good to hang around me now?" He pulls me into a bear hug.

I am so distracted by Quil I don't notice Jacob coming up behind me.

Jacob is genuinely smiling when he says, "Don't break my girl man."

The surprised look on Quil's face is funny. "Damn Jacob you got big."

"Yeah, so have you. Come on in. Embry saved you two some breakfast."

"Em's here!"

"Amongst some others." I answer as he steps around the door.

"What are Sam and his gang doing here?" Quil asks in alarm.

"We need to talk man."

"What's going on Jacob?" His eyes land on my tattoo. "They got to you too?! I'm not interested in Sam's little gang!" Quil's breathing is going really fast.

"Calm down man. You need to listen so you know what's going on." Jacob tries to calm his friend.

Quil eyes are darting around the kitchen from Sam to Jared to Paul. He looks like they are going to pounce on him any second.

"I know lets go outside and talk; just you, me, Jacob, and Embry." I take Quil's hand and start walking out the door.

I can hear Jacob growl behind me but Quil is walking out with me and I don't plan on stopping. I step into my boots and grab my coat on the way out the door. Jacob and Embry are right behind us. Thankfully the other guys stay inside.

"You are going to think we are crazy but just promise me that you will hear us out. I swear that it will all make sense when we are done." Jacob begins.

"I'll listen to what you have to say; for now."

"You know the stories my dad and you grandfather tell at the bonfires?"

"Yeah, we've heard them since we were kids."

"Do you remember how we use to pretend that we were Spirit Warriors? How we would run around howling and chasing my sisters."

Quil laughs as the memory rolls through his head. "What I remember is that when you caught Becka you started chewing on her and the way she screamed."

The boys are all laughing now.

"You gnawed on your sister like a chew toy?!" I laughed out.

"You should have seen it. Little Jakey pounces on Becka from the shadows yelling for us" Quil yells in this squeaky little kid voice "I've got her! Let's shred this Cold One and burn her!" Quil is laughing so hard he can hardly breathe. "Then he grabbed a mouthful of pant leg and started shaking his head! She screamed! Your Dad didn't help when he came out and started laughing at us."

We are all sitting on the edge of the porch. Jacob pulls me onto his lap. Embry suddenly blurts out "Quil the stories are true. We are Spirit Warriors. There are Cold Ones, and it is up to us to protect out tribe."

"Embry quit trying to blow me shit."

I stand up. "Show him Jacob."

Jacob pauses for a moment like he is listening for something. Apparently satisfied, he stands up takes a few steps out and turns to Quil. "Remember it is still me." He drops his shorts and phases.

Quil scrambles back into the porch. "Bella get back!"

"It's Jacob, Quil." I walk right up to my wolf. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night before we could go outside." He nuzzles into my chest then licks my neck.

I didn't notice Quil's slow approach. "Jacob? Your fricken huge!"

Quil looks at Embry. "You're the same?"

"Yeah."

"And Sam and his gang?"

"Yep, we are all protectors. Sam was the first and he was our Alpha until Jacob phased a couple of days ago."

Jacob steps aback from me a little and phases back. I let my eyes roam down his toned russet body unashamedly; taking in his sculpted abs on down to his semi-erect member. It moves as if he can feel my gaze as a physical touch. I bite my lip as it grows before me.

Jacob grabs his shorts and pulls them on. "God you're killing me here." He grips my head with both hands giving me a desperate, demanding, bone melting kiss. This is the Alpha expressing his desire; full of nipping teeth, demanding tongue, and over all power. If it had not been for the fact that at some point he wrapped his arm around me I would not be upright. Jacob holds me up while we both catch our breath and I let my bones solidify.

Holding me to his chest Jacob talks to Quil. "You are on the verge of phasing Quil. Your wolf is just beneath the surface."

"I don't think I want it. I just want my normal boring life."

Both Jacob and Embry snort at that.

"None of us wanted this but this is our life now. Once the process starts there is no way to stop it that we know of."

"Will it hurt?" This six foot something man is showing that he really is a scared sixteen year old boy.

Embry shoves his hands in his pockets and looks from his feet to his friend and back again. "I won't lie to you. The first time it hurts like hell. You feel your bones break and reshape. I think it why it takes getting really pissed for it to happen the first time. But at least you will know what's going on. Before Alpha Man here, we all went into it without a clue as to what was going on."

Quil stands up straight "How do we do this then."

Jacob kisses my head "Stay up on the porch. OK?"

I nod slowly. "Stay where I can see you and I'll stay here."

I watch as Embry shoves Quil in the shoulder making him stumble.

Quil tackles Embry taking him to the ground. The two are rolling on the ground wrestling. Embry amps things up by throwing some elbows and then a solid punch to the face. Quil is shaking so hard that he is blurring. Embry gets up and steps back. Quil is still shaking on the ground and the others look at each other.

Jacob nods to Em. "He's to weak and stupid to make it as a wolf Jacob. Just like his daddy was to stupid to go away from the falling tree."

Quil fights to get to his feet. "SSSHHUUUT UUUUPP!"

Jacob joins in as the steps up to Quil and shoves him off balance. "Back on your knees like the little bitch you are. Your momma likes to be on her knees for all of us. Last night she took care of both of us…"

Quil explodes and leaps at Jacob. Jacob throws himself to the side and phases on the fly. Embry phases too. Quil launches again at Jacob and he knocks him to the side with his paw. Then Quil redirects to attack Embry. The snarls and growls coming from the fight makes me cringe.

Suddenly both are laying on the ground looking at Jacob.

I jump off the porch, surprisingly not falling on my face, and walk to my russet wolf. I rub my hand and shoulder along his flank as I approach his head. His eyes are determined looking and focused on the other two.

"Quil!" The chocolate wolf lowers his head and tentatively looks towards me. "You guys are amazing!"

Quil's head raises a bit and his tongue lulls out of the side of his mouth. He looks happy.

Embry shifts back to human and yells at me not to look.

I bury my face into Jacob's fur. I don't need to see a naked Embry or Quil. Now another chance to see my naked Jacob… hmmmmm any time. I can't stop the smile and deep throated chuckle that bubbles out at that thought. My fingers start working on a tangle of fur.

"When you are done here we need to get your hair brushed out before I can't get through it. Hmmm, would you submit..."

A slight grumbling growl rumbles beneath my hands.

I reach up and grab his muzzle so I can look him in the eyes. "Hay now none of that. What I was saying was would you submit to being brushed out as a wolf? I was just thinking about this guy who had saved up his dog's hair had yarn made out of it. Then I could make a scarf or sweater or blanket or something and you could keep me snuggly when you're not here with me."

Jacob starts circling around me nuzzling me with his head.

Embry comes out dressed carrying two more pairs of shorts.

Quil phases back and quickly pulls on some shorts.

Jacob shifts back smiling his sunny smile. With a deliberate slowness he eases himself into his shorts. "Jared." He calls out.

The front door opens issuing forth pack, elders, and imprints alike.

"You feel up to a run?"

"Gladly, I'm good as new." Jared says smiling and working his jaw in a snapping motion.

Kim grips his arm and he pulls her tighter to him in a silent acknowledgement of her concern.

"Good, Jared and Embry will run Quil on a patrol route after he gets his hair cut. Bells, will you turn him from his baby faced self to the ladies' man he's always wanted to be?"

"I'll give him a haircut but being a ladies' man is all on him. I can only do so much." I laugh as I stick my tongue out at Quil.

He gives me a hurt puppy dog look in return before he laughs.

"Let's go inside. I'm getting cold out here."

Jacob instantly scoops me up in his arms and takes me in.

Billy gets out his trimmers and shears while Jacob brings out his brush and comb.

Quil's shoulder length hair isn't to badly tangled. "Do want it buzzed short in the back or enough to be able to play with your curls?"

"Whatever looks best, I trust you."

"I make no guarantees but I'll do my best. Charlie has been happy with his. Go wet your head."

Twenty minutes later Quil has a new haircut and is biting at the bit to go on his first patrol.

I am getting ready to shake out the sheet with Quil's hair when his grandfather stops me.

"Let me have the hair. I make protections charms for each of the wolves and the pack as a whole."

I gather the hair up for him and he puts it into a leather pouch.

Emily invites us over for a pack dinner. Billy tells me that Charlie will be working late and he is planning on getting pizza and watching the game at home. I agree as long as we get my truck up and running first.

Sam takes Emily, Kim, and Paul home.

I spend the next hour brushing out and playing with Jacob's hair. I place two ponytails at the back of his head and braid each one. "Are you ready?"

"Sure sure. Whenever you are. Go for it."

I cut off both braids and lay them on the table. I then wrap a sheet around his shoulders and start cutting. When I'm done the last vestiges of childhood has been stripped away. My Jacob looks all the more the man he has become.

I run my fingers through his hair one more time and remove the sheet. "God somehow you're ever hotter now."

He stands up backing me into the counter. "Really?"

I nod and he sits me on the counter then leans in claiming my lips.

I don't know how long we were kissing but we're pulled form our bubble of us when Joy Ateara arrives with a pan of pasta for lunch.

She sits the pan on the stove then hugs Jacob. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Jacob. Thank you for helping my boy through this. He told me what you and Embry did when they stopped by the store. I hated keeping it from him. You're a true friend and are going to be a wonderful Alpha!" She kisses his cheek. "Now dig in. You two will need your strength to deal with the old codgers on the council."

I reach behind me grabbing some bowls down and start dishing up the food. "This smells wonderful Mrs. Ateara."

"Thank you. You can call me Joy. You're Bella right?"

"Yes mam I am."

Old Quil is gathering the hair from the sheet. "This will do nicely."

"Quil told me all about you. He said that Jacob had it bad for you. From what I just saw you've got it just as bad as he does." Joy continued.

I feel the familiar burn consume my face. "I have to say I do have a bit of a thing for him." I smile.

I sit the filled bowls on the table and remove the braids and sheets so everyone has room at the table. I go to sit next to Jacob but he pulls me onto his lap. Billy smiles at us as we dig in.

"What time do we need to be at the council meeting?" Jacob asks.

"7:30 would be a good time to show up. We have a few things to go over first and that will give us the time we need."

Quil, Embry, and Jared come in laughing. Quil looks like he has just been given the keys to a candy store.

"That was AMAZING! But damn those leaches stink." Quil rambles.

"Quil language!" Joy scolds.

Jacob stands so quickly I about go flying. He catches me and sits me back on my feet beside him. "What leaches? Where?" he growls.

Embry holds up a hand. "We took him to the leaches den. We didn't find any new traces."

The alpha takes a breath and relaxes again sitting us down.

Jared brings the pan over and offers more food to all of us non shifters. I take a small scoop to top off my bowl.

Embry pulls out three more bowls and spoons.

The late coming wolves finish off the pan and I finish my dish.

"Dinner at Sam's at six o'clock then the council meeting at seven thirty. Don't be late. We" he says nuzzling my neck "need to go get a truck back together."

I get up slipping on my coat and boots. Jacob fastens me up and we head out to the garage.


	19. Chapter 18 - Jacob POV

Chapter 18 – Jacob POV

**Disclaimer – As much as I wish it was – Twilight is not mine. **

**A/N – Thank you to merdarkandtwisty for pointing out an error that I was able to correct quickly so the rest of you didn't have to see it. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs! They make my day and fuel the muse! **

**WARNING: There are some little lemon squeezes in this chapter! **

Every day should start the way this one is. My arms are wrapped around my Bells. My hand's cupping her bra covered breast. Where did her shirt go? She had it on when we went to sleep. She wiggles against me; I can't stop the moan from escaping my lips. My hand meets flesh as my fingers circle on her breast and my other hand traces the seam of her pants to her heated center. Her moans of desire and the scent of her arousal inflame my own.

She whimpers and shoves off her pants. Her excitement assaults my sensitive nose. She fists my hair pulling me into a kiss. My questing fingers slip beneath her soaked panties. I very the speed and direction of my strokes, listing for any sign of what she enjoys more. She bucks against my hand and I kiss her deeply as I flick and pinch her swollen clit and harden nipples. She quakes beneath my hand as the juices of her release covers my fingers. I don't let up until she pushes my arm away.

The wolf is right here. He is reveling in scent and feel of our mate's arousal.

She looks onto my eyes as We take in her essence. Oh the taste of her on my fingers is exquisite.

"Let Us taste you. Let Us please you."

She nods and I pull off her coated panties as I kiss and lick down to her sex. I take a moment to admire her.

I let loose a growl when I hear the pack announcing their arrival. With a calming breath I say "As much as We want to continue this, we have a pack to tend to."

"I don't really want to have a bunch of wolf ears poking around when we are … exploring each other." She looks down like she is embarrassed at the thought.

Her stomach growls.

"Time for breakfast" I hand her jeans to her as I pocket her panties.

She kisses me and walks out of the room saying "Good morning to me."

I don't think she has any idea how much We want to throw her back on that bed and finish what We started.

Of Corse Paul has to open his mouth. I let him know that I am now and will always be more of a man than he ever will.

Kim announces "The food is just about ready."

Bells stomach rumbles again and I can't help teasing her. "Did you work up an appetite this morning Honey?"

She hides her face against my chest as dad says "Good morning you two".

I whisper to Embry. "Did you hear anything this morning?"

He swallows "Yeah. That's why I came out to cook."

"Don't let on to Bells."

"I wouldn't. Your Dad on the other hand…" Em smirks and calls out "Food is ready!"

The non-wolves get their plates first then the rest of us get ours. The girls sit on their wolf's lap so we can all fit at the table.

Dad stops eating to say there was going to be another wolf soon.

"Who?" I ask.

"Quil" he answers simply.

My heart leaps and sinks at the same time.

Embry voices my thoughts "At least he won't be kept away and in the dark anymore."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I want to tell him what's going on. I've seen the others first phase. I think mine was easier because I knew what was going on. No one should have to go through that if it can be avoided."

"His grandfather will be bringing him over around 10:00. You will need to meet with the full council this afternoon too. They need to know who the Alpha is and that you want to be informed about phasing signs. Some will argue about telling anyone before they phase but this is your pack. You are the Alpha and the future Chief. I will gladly back your choice as will Old Quil, and Harry."

"It's not their choice. It is my packs lives that have been turned ass up. It is our lives that are risked to run down and kill leaches. It is us not them that the spirits have joined with and that have their bones snapped and reformed to protect this land and our people. When they live this life, they can have an opinion." I want to scream but I hold myself back.

Bella draws my attention and looks into my eyes saying "He agrees with you." I feel the tension drain away.

I hear a car pull up.

Dad chuckles saying "I bet the old man is hoping to get breakfast out of this too."

Embry gets plates from the oven with a smile.

Bella answers the knock at the door. I snort at what Quil says. He wraps her in a huge hug.

"Don't break my girl man."

The surprised look on his face is comical. "Damn Jacob you got big."

"Yeah, so have you. Come on in. Embry saved you two some breakfast."

"Em's here!"

"Amongst some others." Bella adds.

"What are Sam and his gang doing here?"

"We need to talk man."

"What's going on Jacob?" His eyes my tattoo. "They got to you too?! I'm not interested in Sam's little gang!" His breathing is staggered.

"Calm down man. You need to listen so you know what's going on." If he doesn't calm down he's going to wolf-out right here.

My brave, stupid girl grabs his hand and heads out the door! What the hell is she thinking! I growl knowing the danger she is putting herself in as I follow her out.

Embry comes out with us.

"You are going to think we are crazy but just promise me that you will hear us out. I swear that it will all make sense when we are done." I start.

"I'll listen to what you have to say; for now."

"You know the stories my dad and you grandfather tell at the bonfires?"

"Yeah, we've heard them since we were kids."

We reminisce some of our antics and Quil relaxes sitting on the porch with us as I hold onto Bella.

Embry suddenly blurts out "Quil the stories are true. We are Spirit Warriors. There are Cold Ones, and it is up to us to protect our tribe."

"Embry quit trying to blow me shit."

Bella stands up saying "Show him Jacob."

I listen to make sure no one is coming before I step away saying "Remember it is still me." before I drop my shorts and phase.

He jumps back on the porch yelling "Bella get back!"

"It's Jacob, Quil." She says walking up to me. "I'm sorry I fell asleep last night before we could go outside." I am so amazed by my girl. I lick her neck as I watch Quil slowly approach.

"Jacob? Your fricken huge!"

Quil looks at Embry. "You're the same?"

"Yeah."

"And Sam and his gang?"

"Yep, we are all protectors. Sam was the first and he was our Alpha until Jacob phased a couple of days ago."

OK show and tell time is over. I phase back and Bella eyeballs me lingering on my cock. I'm getting hard watching her watch me. Then she bites her lip like I so want to do right now.

I yank on my shorts and in two determined steps groan "God you're killing me here." I cup her head in both hands kissing her deeply. Nipping that tortured lip and my tongue demanding entrance. I pull her flush against me. Declaring her as My mate for any and all to see. We break apart needing air to breath. I support my Bells against my chest so she can catch her breath.

"You are on the verge of phasing Quil. Your wolf is just beneath the surface."

"I don't think I want it. I just want my normal boring life."

Don't we all.

"None of us wanted this but this is our life now. Once the process starts there is no way to stop it that we know of."

"Will it hurt?" He asks.

Em looks around then answers "I won't lie to you. The first time it hurts like hell. You feel your bones break and reshape. I think it why it takes getting really pissed for it to happen the first time. But at least you will know what's going on. Before Alpha Man here, we all went into it without a clue as to what was going on."

After a moment Quil says "How do we do this then."

I kiss Bella's head "Stay up on the porch. OK?"

She nods. "Stay where I can see you and I'll stay here."

Embry shoves Quil like a lot of our wrestling matches started with. Soon they are rolling around and Em punches him. That just about did it. Em stands up and Quil is shaking on the ground.

It's not enough. I nod to Embry. We both know his buttons. "He's to weak and stupid to make it as a wolf Jacob. Just like his daddy was to stupid to go away from the falling tree."

Quil's shaking so hard he can hardly stand. "SSSHHUUUT UUUUPP!"

I know what will send him over the edge. I shove him back down. "Back on your knees like the little bitch you are. Your momma likes to be on her knees for all of us. Last night she took care of both of us…"

Quil explodes and leaping at me. I jump to the side phasing. He lunges again and I knock him aside with my paw. Quil goes after Em. They are biting and snarling at each other. I have to stop it before someone really gets hurt. I draw on the power I feel in my soul. "**_Enough! Lay down!"_**

They both do as commanded.

_"__Jacob? What the hell? You're in my head."_

_"__Yep and so is Em. It's a wolf thing."_

_"__So you just say things and we have to do them?" His curiosity almost screaming in my head._

_"__Not all the time. Not even normally. But I couldn't let you two hurt each other. Sue would skin me alive." I mentally laugh._

Embry thinks about the dressing down Sue gave us for hurting each other.

Bella has walked up to us.

_"__You have to be careful around non-shifters. You can hurt or kill them if they are to close when you phase."_

"Quil!" He looks at Bella, lowering his head. "You guys are amazing!"

_"__She's likes us! And she's not afraid of us!" _

He looks like the happy puppy he is with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

_"__Yeah my girl's pretty amazing"_

_"__Hay Jake, do you have extra shorts? We're all going to be bare assed when we phase back."_

_"__On my dresser. Go grab some for all of us."_

Bella buries her face into my fur and starts this deep throated chuckle I have never heard from her and she works on a tangle in my fur.

"When you are done here we need to get your hair brushed out before I can't get through it. Hmmm, would you submit..."

My wolf does not like that word even from Our mate.

She grabs my muzzle and looks me in the eyes. "Hay now none of that. What I was saying was would you submit to being brushed out as a wolf? I was just thinking about this guy who had saved up his dog's hair had yarn made out of it. Then I could make a scarf or sweater or blanket or something and you could keep me snuggly when you're not here with me."

This is the best idea We have ever heard. She wants to wrap herself in Our scent when we can't be with her!

_"__Mine, mine, mine, mine! My mate!" _I circle around her rubbing my scent on her.

I shift back smiling and slowly put on my shorts giving my mate amble opportunity to see her effect on me.

"Jared." I call knowing they all will be able to hear in the house.

Everyone comes out.

"You feel up to a run?"

"Gladly, I'm good as new." Jared says snapping his jaw.

"Good, Jared and Embry will run Quil on a patrol route after he gets his hair cut. Bells, will you turn him from his baby faced self to the ladies' man he's always wanted to be?"

"I'll give him a haircut but being a ladies' man is all on him. I can only do so much."

I laugh at the playful nature she has with my best friends.

"Let's go inside. I'm getting cold out here." She says.

I swoop her up and take her inside.

She makes quick work of Quil's head and they take him out for patrol.

Bella agrees to going to a pack dinner if we get her truck running first and the rest of the pack heads out.

She gets to work on the tangles in my hair. Soon they are all out but she continues to brush and stroke my hair. If I was a cat I would have been purring with how content I was. After braiding my hair she asks if I am ready.

I love her playing with my hair but you do what you have to do so I say the only thing I can. "Sure sure. Whenever you are. Go for it."

She cuts off the braids and I feel a surprising loss. I think back to all the times my mom would sit and talk to me while brushing my hair. Remembering the way she would calmly remove sticks and leaves when Dad would drag me out of the woods when Bella would have to go back to her mother. She didn't say a word just brushed my hair while she hummed. I thought how I kept my hair down to hide behind it when she died. I didn't want Dad or anyone else to see me cry. That part of my life is over now. I have not only my Dad to care for, but a pack, a tribe, and a mate to look after. I will do my best. I just hope my best is enough.

Bells runs her fingers through my now short hair and pulls the sheet off. "God somehow you're ever hotter now."

I stand up smiling as I back her to the counter. "Really?"

She nods and I kiss her as I sit her on the counter.

Joy Ateara comes in interrupting out make out session.

She sits a pan on the stove and hugs me out of the blue. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Jacob. Thank you for helping my boy through this. He told me what you and Embry did when they stopped by the store. I hated keeping it from him. You're a true friend and are going to be a wonderful Alpha!" She kisses me on the cheek. "Now dig in. You two will need your strength to deal with the old codgers on the council."

Dear God this woman is a whirlwind. She is talking to Bella. They are dishing up food and clearing the table. We sit down to eat. I pull my Bells on my lap.

When I finish my bowl I ask "What time do we need to be at the council meeting?"

"7:30 would be a good time to show up. We have a few things to go over first and that will give us the time we need."

The comedy crew comes in. Quil is beaming.

"That was AMAZING! But damn those leaches stink."

I jump up so fast I have to stop Bella from falling. "What leaches? Where?" I growl.

"We took him to the leaches den. We didn't find any new traces." Embry assures.

I sit back down.

Jared offers more food to the non-shifters then the three finishes off the pan.

Once Bella has eaten her food I tell my brothers "Dinner at Sam's at six o'clock then the council meeting at seven thirty. Don't be late. We," I have to take a moment to nuzzle Bells' neck, "need to go get a truck back together."

She puts on her coat and boots. I fasten up her coat before heading out to the garage.

It only takes about 15 minutes to get the oil pump on and filter replaced. I have Bella start refilling the oil as I watch for any leaks. Everything looks good and I slide out from under the truck.

"Looks good." I say.

"I know you do. So you're all mine until six then?"

I wipe my hands clean and wrap my arms around her. "No, I'm afraid not. I need to run patrol before dinner with Sam."

She pouts as she lays her head against me.

"I thought we could head over to Sam's about four and you can hang out there with Emily since Dad will be going to the meeting."

"That's fine. So I have you till four then?" she smiles up at me.

"We need to take the truck for a test drive. Buuut as long as she is good, I am all yours till we have to meet Sam."

"Why don't you go get whatever you want to take to Sam's. Don't forget your phone. And I'll go clean up the rags that were our shorts so Dad doesn't have to do it. Then we will go for a test drive and some alone time."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea." Her voice dropping. She stands up on her tiptoes kissing and nipping my jaw. She gives me a toe curling kiss and steps away with a sultry little smile on her face as she heads to the house.

I lean my head on the door frame of the garage trying to control my breathing, my hormones, and the wolf that want's to claim his mate. "In her time, she sets the pace, in her time, she sets the pace." I chant this mantra over and over again aloud and in my head. I grab a plastic bag and go to pick up the shredded clothes. I just about have them all cleaned up when I see Bella's panties sticking out of the remints of what was my pocket. I snatch them up hiding them in my large hand. I sniff the fragrance laden fabric groaning at the immediate response it brings up. I shove them in my pocket, thinking of cold ocean water, of baseball, of Charlie shooting my balls off. Yep that last one did it.

I head inside to grab some clean clothes to wear to the meeting.

Bells must have had the same idea as I did. She was just putting some clothes in her backpack when I pop my head into my sister's room. "Do you have room for my stuff too?"

"Sure I do" she smiles.

I grab a shirt and the best looking shorts I can find and take them over to Bells giving her a quick kiss of thanks and head out to the living room.

Dad looks up as I walk in. "How's the truck?"

"All put back together. We're going to take her for a test drive before we go to Sam's. Can you give Sam a call and let him know he and I are patrolling about 4:00 then Paul and Quil after the meeting?"

"I can make the call for you. Wait here a moment." He rolls down the hall to his room.

Bella comes out. "Ready to go?" She asks as she jingles her keys.

"Dad asked me to wait a sec."

Billy comes back in just a moment later and motions us out to the kitchen.

Bella looks to me for answers I don't have. We join him at the kitchen table.

Billy looks uncommonly uncomfortable. "I know you two have been getting closer. You have always had an incredible bond. Now with the imprinting, you are closer than ever. Jacob I know we have discussed your responsibilities and that it is not up to the girl to take care of birth control."

I cut him off there. "Dad! You're embarrassing Bella. I know put a raincoat on before you get wet. Saddle the pony before you ride. Or the ever so straight forward No glove–No love. I know. I would never risk either one of us. And like I told Charlie, I will never rush or push Bells into anything." I take hold of Bells hand. "I'm sorry Honey. I don't want you to be embarrassed but we've always been pretty straightforward."

"It's ok. I may want to curl into a ball but it's good that you can talk so openly." The table top suddenly gets really interesting to her. "I have taken…" She gets up and runs out of the house.

I head out after her when Billy grabs my arm. "Your wolf may not want you to but when you do mark her…" He hand's me a box of condoms. "Use a slicker before you prick her" – unless you want to be a high school daddy." Then he lets go of my arm.

I grab the back pack and go after my girl.

I find her sitting in the garage on an overturned crate crying.

"Oh Honey, Dad wasn't trying to say that we were going to. He just wants us to be prepared when we do."

"I – I – I am prepared and that's the problem."

"I don't understand Honey. What's wrong with being prepared?"

She's looking at the ground sobbing like she is ashamed of herself.

I sit on the ground beside her and pull her onto my lap. I don't ask her anything. I just hold her and rock her till she is ready to talk. Soon her breathing levels out and I brush the hair out of her eyes giving her a little smile. "Ready to talk to me?"

"I've been on the shot since just after my seventeenth birthday."

I force myself to remain calm as I ask my next question. "You and Edward?"

"No, and kinda yes. We never got very physical. He was afraid of losing control if we did *anything*." She looks away from me again. "I didn't want to chance having my period and setting Jasper off." Her breath hitches again as she takes some gasping breaths. "I haven't had a period in a year. I even got my last shot three weeks ago." Another hitched breath. "Just in case they came back for me." She lays her head on my shoulder and cries again. "I was such a fool. I wasted so much on him, on them. And I wasn't worth anything to them."

"Honey shhhh. They are not worth your tears."

"I know." My girl clears her throat, wipes her eyes, and stand's up. "Let's go for our test drive." She says with a smile that doesn't quite touch her eyes.

She tosses the old blankets that are in the garage into the back of the truck. I give her a look asking why and she just smiles a bit bigger. There is a bit of deviousness in her eyes with that grin.

I pull out of the garage listening for any thunks, pings, or anything else that didn't sound right. Everything sounds great.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" I ask.

"Somewhere we won't be disturbed. With a view maybe?"

I think for a minute. "On foot or by truck?"

"Truck"

I know where. I smile and drive the few minutes to the barely there dirt road turn off.

The truck breaks the tree line. We are at a small section of rapids that overlooks the cliffs of third beach.

"Holly Crow! This is perfect!" Bella jumps out of the truck. I rush to her side kind of afraid of her falling off the cliff.

She wraps her arms around me, relaxing into my embrace.

She darts back to the truck, grabbing her bag and spreading out the blankets in the bed of her truck.

"Going to join me? Or do you want to stand there all alone?"

I walk over trying to figure out what is going through her mind. I hop up into the bed and see she has made a cushy little nest for us. I nestle down with her and pull her into me.

We lay there for a little bit just listening to each other breathe and listening to the beat of our hearts.

She looks into my eyes with a contented smile on her lips. My head moves in slightly and she moves so our lips meet in a tender kiss. She caresses my body gently. Her hand comes up to my head, fingers running through the short hair on the back of my head deepening the kiss. She works the fasteners on her coat. I help her with the last fastener and slip her coat off. My hands glide down her sides and she sighs her pleasure against my lips.

She breaks our kiss, grazing her teeth down my neck to my chest. I lurch with a growl when she latches onto my nipple and again when she switches sides. My hand grips her neck wanting to pull her away and hold her to me all at the same time.

Her leg slides over my waist so she is looking down on me smiling. My hands rest on the sides of her hips. My eyes meet hers with a desire I feel in the essence of my being.

She braces her hands on my chest as she presses out cores together chuckling as my grip tightens with my rumbling chest. "Like that do you?"

"Mmmmm" Is my only reply.

"Maybe this?" As she slides further down my hidden manhood.

I fling my head back into the pile of blankets. "Oh God! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Do you want me to stop? She asks as she pulls her shirt off.

My hands slide up to encompass the perfect globes presented before my hungry eyes.

"No, no, no. No touching without permission." She slides my hands back to feel the slow undulation of her hips against mine. She brings her hands up stroking her breast over her bra. Then she reaches back behind herself unclasping it. Her bra loosens its' hold on her as it pops loose but still shows nothing. She lets it drop to her elbows exposing herself to my lust filled eyes.

I sit up to latch my mouth on her petal pink nipples but she stops me with a hand on my torso. "Down boy."

"I didn't say you could. Now since you didn't listen, hmmmm. I know." She pulls my wrist away from her hip. Oh yes she is going to let me touch them! But no, she leans into my ribs, coming just inches away from my needy mouth. "Hands behind your head and keep them there. If you don't do as you are told I will stop all together."

I do as told with a roar of frustration as she drags her nails down my trunk.

She rotates her hips into my restrained member. This is an exquisite hell.

Standing up above me, we lock eyes. She unbuttons her jeans and lowers the zip. Slowly pushing the tops of her jeans down her hips I see the first bit of her curls. Great Spirits she doesn't have any underwear on! She steps out of her jeans and is standing above me in all her glory. Her scent is intoxicating. My Wolf is howling to taste her, to claim her. If I allow him his head I know she will call an end to all of this and I so want to see what she has in store for me. The wolf growls and I push him down. "Her choice, her speed" I chant in my head.

She bends down pulling the basketball shorts off, freeing me from their confines. I am so hard right now it hurts. She sits beside me, her knees on my arm. Her perfume envelops me. God PLEASE. I need some relief!

She examines me. Grazing her fingers softly over me I jump and twitch beneath her touch. Her sure and steady breathing is gone. She heart is racing. For the first time I smell a slight tint of fear from her.

"Bells" I whisper.

Her head jerks to look at me.

"It's ok"

"I've never seen... It's bigger than what I've heard about. It said average was five to six inches. That's not five to six inches. It won't fit." Anxiety has laced her voice and has her starting to babble.

Bells, honey." I hold my hands out and she lays next to me. I can feel her relax as we lay skin to skin.

She traces down my abdomen and thigh.

"Does it hurt like that?" She asks.

"No, not right now but it can get uncomfortable"

"Do you …ummm" She motions up and down vaguely.

I cough a bit. "I'm a guy, so umm yeah"

"Show me how."

My eyes go wide. "You know you don't have to right. It will go down."

"I want to - but I don't want to hurt you." She looks at me with such concern.

"You're sure?"

She nods worrying her lip.

I grip myself – stroking slowly. I watch her watching me and it turns me on all the more.

Her fingers twitch on my thigh.

"Do you want to?"

She nods eagerly and I take her hand in mine. Showing my mate how to stroke me, how to bring me pleasure.

Her hands on me are better than I could have ever imagined, and boy have I imagined. My head rolls back as she draws a guttural groan from me. She experiments with pressure, pace, and pattern on her own. By all that is right and mighty she is amazing!

The next thing I know is the feel of her mouth in me! My head snaps up. "BELLA! OH GOD! I'M GONNA BLOW!" I wrap my fists in the blankets.

She swallowed down my shaft and I explode. With only a little gagging she swallows my essence as it jets forth. I howl my completion and My wolf is howling with pride. Our mate took our offering without hesitation.

I collapse in a spent heap pulling her up me. I want to taste myself on her lips.

We lay cuddled together until the alarm on my phone goes off.

"We need to get to Sam's. I have to patrol."

She nods tossing me my shorts as she gets dressed.

"How are you? " I ask.

"I feel absolutely – powerful." Her eyes flash when she smiles at me.

"It wasn't to much. You know, to far."

"No! That is what I had planned on doing before we left. I was just a bit taken aback when I came face to face with it and it was bigger than I had expected."

I can't help the smile, I tried, I really did. "I'm not exactly a small fry so I guess it goes to figure that that would be proportional."

She looks down at the floorboard of the truck.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I stop the truck.

"I'm not exactly big Jacob. How's that going to work?

"Honey, we are soul mates. We're imprints. We are made for each other. That stuff will work itself out when the time comes." I pull her into my side and kiss her head.

"When will you be ready?" She tilts her head up on my shoulder to look at me with a tender shyness.

"Honey, I will be ready anytime you are. I have dreamt of that day for so long and I didn't think it would ever truly happen there for a while. But now we have each other and I can wait as long as you need."

"So you've done things before. You've been with someone else." She sit's up straight again. A hard façade shutters her from me.

"No Bella, I never have been with anyone." She looks back at me. "No one has ever touched me the way you have. I have never touched anyone like I have touched you."

"But you and your Dad were talking about condoms and that you know you have to use one."

"Dad has been preaching safe sex and no unplanned babies since I was thirteen. It's the whole I'm the next chief and my kids will be next in line after me. The only things I have done with the rubbers are blow them up like balloons, make them into some huge water balloons, or give them to friends at school."

She smiles at me with her eyes glistening. "You're sure you're ready?"

Stroking my finger down he cheek, "Bells, you are the only one I have wanted. I have been ready from the day you came back to Forks. I knew then that you were the only one for me.

"I think I am ready too." The flush is working up from her chest.

"Now?!"

"No we're going to Sam's now. But soon. Some time when we can take our time. I really am worried about things fitting together. But I know we can figure it out together." She gives me a kiss, a kiss so tender, full of promise and love. "We better get going or we'll be late."

We head to Sam's snuggled together.

Once Bells is settled in Sam and I head out.

We start our patrol going over the recent happenings. I am glad to see that the patrol is going quietly. As we slip into the easy silence, my mind drifts to my amazing mate and what we did today.

Sam breaks into my thoughts. "Jacob! Unless you want the whole pack to know every detail of what you do you need to keep your thoughts locked down man."

I growl at the idea of the pack seeing my Bells like that.

"We can practice while on the run."

The next two hours are filled with patrolling and practicing locking out info while allowing access to other.

We get back shortly after six to find the pack is already there. Dinner was rowdy, loud, and completely under control by Bella, Emily, and Kim.

After we ate Bella spoke up. "We ladies are going in to relax and get ready for the meeting. Quil - wash the dishes, Jacob - dry them, and Embry - put them away." The others start laughing. "Paul - wash down the table and counters, Jared - sweep, and Sam - you can mop." Then they weren't laughing.

The kitchen was spotless quickly and the girls were getting ready for the council meeting. Sam went back to tell them it was time to go and they came out laughing.

We loaded up in Sam's and Bella's trucks so there was plenty of room for the girls in the cabs.

We walk in in mass. Each mated wolf has imprint at his side. Dad beams his approval.

Old Quil says "I see the pack has grown and the tides have shifted"

I step forward. "It has. I am Jacob Ephraim Black. I am the Alpha of the pack. My word is law when it comes to my pack. This is my mate and my imprint and the Alpha female of my pack", I hold my hand out for Bella, "Isabella Marie Swan. Any issues with one of the wolves' mates or imprints will be directed to her." I meet each of the elders' eyes receiving smiling nods from Billy, Harry, and Old Quil. Two of the others nod in acknowledgement while the other two are muttering between themselves about just who do I think I am coming in here dictating how thing are going to be. I will deal with those two shortly. "There will be some changes to how we deal with those who are showing signs of phasing. You will inform me of anyone who is suspected of showing signs. We will assess them and if we agree we will tell them what is happening and help them through their first phase." Johnathan Mackerby slaps his hand down on the table. "That is not how things are done! You are no more than a snot nosed kid. We are the elders of this tribe and you will do as you are told!" My wolf surges to the surface. "It is Our pack. We protect you." I stalk down the table so I am right in front of Johnathan. He sits as far back as he can without moving out of his chair. "We have chosen these to join with, not you. You will do as you are told. Do you understand?" Johnathan nods. "You stink of piss." I go back to my mate. Her soothing presence calms the wolf. With a final deep breath I turn back to the council. "Any questions or comments?" When I thought there would be none, Harry and Old Quil stand beside my father. I look to them waiting patiently. Billy says in his position of Chief. "We welcome you Alpha Jacob Black." Old Quil continues. "May the spirits bless you and your pack all the day of your lives." Harry concludes "We appreciate the sacrifices you and your pack all make for us." The wolf surges again and I give him his leave. "By blood and spirit We will protect our home and people."

I turn and head out of the meeting hall, my pack right behind me.


End file.
